To overcome fear and find love
by NikkiMarie21
Summary: Lillian had had a rough love life, can a certain prince change that?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get this story started sooner, I was having problems with my computer! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or make it a one shot. I guess it depends on if anyone wants me to put out more chapters. The main character's name is not going to be Rachel in this story, just wanted to let everyone know. Review and let me know if you liked it.

Lillian sat on the ground at the edge of the goddess pond looking at her reflection in the crystal clear water. A girl with long chocolate brown hair, and lavender colored eyes stared back at her, with a troubled expression on her face. That was her, that troubled and confused looking girl was her. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her waist length hair. Why did everything always have to be so hard in life? She couldn't answer that question herself. Her life had been decent up until a couple of seasons ago. She would get up in the mornings and tend to her animals and crops. After that was done she would make her way into town to greet the villagers. She would spend time with her best friends Michelle, and Felicity, and Iroha. And some days she would make her way to the mines to gather ores, and gems. She had quickly set a routine, and had stuck to it religiously. Then he had moved in and her life was turned upside down. She had been woken up to a knock at her door early one morning, and upon opening it had been met with two young men. It was obvious they were foreigners, but that hadn't bothered her at all. Her eyes had raked over both of them and had noted that they were both very attractive. The taller of the two had long white hair that was in a braid over his right shoulder, and had chocolate brown eyes, and a kind smile. But it was the shorter of the two that really caught her attention. His shoulder length white hair was put up in a half up, half down style. He had more of a serious look to him then the other man as well. But what really drew her in were his eyes. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, and they contrasted beautifully against his olive skin. Their eyes had locked and they had stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before a cough from the taller man had broke them out of their staring contest. She had blushed profusely at her open staring and has rushed to introduce herself. The taller man had told her that his name was Sanjay, and that he served Prince Amir as his butler. Her jaw had dropped at the "Prince" part before her eyes swung again to meet the shorter man, who she now knew to be Prince Amir. He had been expecting that reaction apparently, because he grimaced at the look she was giving him. She had asked why a prince would come to a small town like this. She had looked to Sanjay for an answer, but Amir had taken it upon himself to answer her. He told her that they were looking for ways to improve their homeland, and had heard wonderful things about Echo town, so they had decided to move there. He had told her that they had wanted to meet the farmer that had built the town up from nothing, to the town it was today. Of course she had been embarassed at the admiring looks she received from both of them, and had blushed and stammered that it was nothing. Amir had told her that he admired people like her, who could make other people happy, and wanted to get to know her more while they were living in Echo town. She had blushed profusely and nodded unable to find her voice. He had smiled and beckoned Sanjay to follow him, and they had left her standing at her door.

Ever since that day she had made it a point to visit them everyday. She had quickly made friends with both of them, she even considered Sanjay to be her best friend. She could go to him for anything, whenever she had a problem she knew she could count on Sanjay for help. He had even been the one to notice her affection for Amir. She had thought she had been doing a good job at hiding it, but apparently not as Sanjay had realized it very early on. She had denied that she had any feelings for the Prince, but Sanjay always knew her thoughts better then anyone. He never pushed her to admit it to him, but it unnerved her that anyone could know what she was feeling for Amir. If she was that transparent did Amir know as well? That thought scared her more then she would like to admit. She had actually just gotten out of an abusive relationship before she had come to Echo town, and was unsure if she wanted to take a chance with anyone else. The memories always seemed to haunt her wherever she went, and even more after she had realized her feelings for Amir. She wondered if it would be the same with him as it was with her ex boyfriend Shaun.

She remembered how caring Shaun had seemed at the beginning of their relationship. He had showered her with gentle hugs, and caresses, he even brought her flowers when he came to visit her. That's why it had shocked her when, after they had moved in together he had changed completely. She remembered him coming home late one night, she had asked him what was wrong, and he had responded by slapping her across the face. She remembered the pain she felt, the burning in her face, and couldn't believe that he had done that. She had sat up from the floor and had looked at him in shock. His face was a mixture of shock, and horror, like he couldn't believe he had done that. He had begged for her forgiveness, and had promised that it would never happen again. She had been so blind, so stupid that she had believed him. But if there was one thing she had learned in the course of the two and a half years after that, it was that once someone starts beating on you they don't stop. She always blamed herself for the beatings he dished out. If only she was prettier, if only she would've had dinner on the table when he walked in the door, if only the house had been cleaned to his specifications. Nothing she ever did was good enough for him. After a while he stopped looking for excuses, and just beat her because he could. She had thought about leaving him, but had been too afraid that he would come after her to try. So she just endured it day after day. It went on like that for two and a half years, before he made a mistake that cost him. She had gotten a call from her cousin Henry, and he had asked to come and visit her. She had been hesitant over the situation, as every part of her body that wasn't visible was covered in bruises. She didn't want to risk Henry figuring it out, as he was always protective of her after her parents had died. She would've said it wasn't a good time, but he had said he was already in town and would be there soon. She hadn't been able to protest before he had hung up. She had made sure that Shaun and Henry had never met. Whenever Henry was in town she would have him come over when she was home alone and Shaun was at work. Shaun traveled for work so it always worked out. Henry would be long gone by the time Shaun got home, and both would be nonethewiser. She was nervous because Shaun was working at the office today, and he would be home that night. She was terrified of what his reaction would be to Henry being in his home. By the time Henry had arrived she was beside herself with fear. Even as they sat and talked, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few moments, wondering if Shaun would walk in any moment. She kept hoping that the moment would never come, but nothing ever worked out how she hoped it would. At that moment all hell broke loose. Shaun had walked in and had seen Henry, and her sitting on the couch together, and had flew into a rage. She tried to explain the situation to him, but he was beyond reasoning. He had backhanded her hard across the face, she had hit the floor hard, the wind being knocked out of her. Before she had a chance to overcome her shock, he had delivered several harsh kicks to her stomach. She looked up in time to see Henry tackle Shaun to the floor. The two began fighting viciously. Her vision blurred, and she sucumbed to unconciousness. The next time she woke up she was in the hospital. Henry sat to the side of her bed in a chair, giving her a worried look, which quickly changed to anger. He was pissed that she hadn't told him what was going on with Shaun. She didn't argue, she didn't even say anything to him at all. She just let him get it all out, all the anger he was feeling because of her own stupidity. After he had yelled and made death threats against Shaun, he had immediately told her in no uncertain terms, that she wasn't going back there. She had only nodded, not wanting to see him ever again. After she had been released from the hospital, she had gone to stay with Henry for a while. It had been such a relief from what she was used to. Henry always made her feel safe, and protected. He always was the big brother she never had. But there was a problem with that as well. She feared that she would never be able to care for herself, that she would always rely on Henry for protection. She didn't want to stop him from having a life of his own. How could he find love, and raise his own family if he had to take care of her too? With that thought in mind she made the decision to move out to the family farm her father had owned before he died. Henry hadn't wanted her to go, but she felt that she had to find out who she wanted to be. So he had let her go, with the promise that she would call if she had any problems. She had promised him that she would call and check in every few days to let him know how she was doing, before she left her old life behind.

Farm work was tough, and it took alot of practice to get everything down. Tending the animals was easiest for her, as she had always loved animals. Crops were slightly tougher for her, she spent hours everyday fertalizing them, and watering them. Most of them needed her constant attention to grow into high quality crops. And to top all of that off, Dunhill had asked her to work on his town restoration plans as well. After she had built a house for the architect Rebecca, and her son Toni, he had been impressed with her skills in carpentry. Only a week or so later, he had come to her with his master plan to restore the town to its former glory. And so she had gotten stuck rebuilding the town from nothing. It wasn't that she was complaining or anything, she actually liked helping the people in Echo town. She loved the town itself, and wanted it to be filled with happy people like it once was. So she had devoted herself to completing the Town Restoration plans no matter what. It was hard sometimes, balancing a farm, foraging for items she needed for the town reno plans, and making time for the ever increasing number of villagers. How she managed it, even she didn't know sometimes. She did manage to make friends with the girls in the village easily. The men were a different story altogether. She found herself wary of most men she came into contact with, and that made it difficult for her to befriend them. It had taken time, and persistence, but she had managed to become good friends with Allen, Rod, and even Neil. She was proud of herself for overcoming her fear. She knew it wouldn't have ever happened with Henry hovering over her everyday, protecting her from people who weren't even a threat. She hadn't even felt fear at the prospect of getting to know Amir, and Sanjay. Hell she had been comfortable from the start, other then her affections for the prince which made her nervous.

Which is why she found herself sitting at the edge of the Goddess pond staring at her reflection. She wondered if he felt the same way for her as she did for him. And if he did what would happen? Would it start out good, and then go horribly wrong?

"Maybe I shouldn't tell Amir anything..." She trailed off sadly. Yes that was the best path for her to take. To just be his friend, and keep her affection for him hidden. She could see the tears leaking from her eyes in her reflection. The sight of it made her sob. She loved Amir, but she was too scared to tell him, too scared to let a man close in that way. So she cried, she cried because of her weakness, because of the fact that she couldn't confess her feelings to Amir, she cried because if he found out about her past he probably wouldn't want her anyways. She didn't know how long she sat like that, before she heard footsteps approaching her. She wiped her tears away quickly, and turned to face her visitor. Amir stood looking at her worriedly. He took a small step in his direction and reached his hand out towards her.

"Lillian? Are you okay?" He asked coming to stand beside her hunched form. The way he was watching her, almost made her feel like he cared about her as more then a friend. She quickly shook those thoughts away before nodding to his question. He looked skeptical at this at seeing her in this state. She was usually happy and cheerful, it was what he loved most about her. Hell he had never even seen her frown before, so it was a shock to find her sobbing at the edge of the Goddess pond. He hesitated before continuing. "Lillian I heard you crying. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He was worried about her. He couldn't help but to worry about her, she had worked her way into his heart, and now she was a part of him. He couldn't stand seeing the woman he was secretly in love with in such a state. It was driving him crazy that she wouldn't tell him what the cause was. She wouldn't even look at him! He kept trying to catch her gaze, but everytime their eyes would lock she would quickly look away. After a few more moments of this he'd had enough of her avoiding him. He reached out quickly and grabbed her chin firmly, yet gently in his hand, and made her look at him. The depth of pain in her eyes was almost more then he could bare, and before he knew what he was doing he had pressed his lips to hers. She let out a gasp, surprised by the sudden intimate contact. Before she had even had a chance to respond he had pulled away. He couldn't believe he had done that! He had kept his affection for her hidden, because he didn't want to cause her any trouble. Well it was out now, so there was no use in getting upset over it. He watched her warily to gauge her reaction. He hoped she wouldn't be disgusted, and push him away. He was surprised however, when she slowly brought her hand up to her mouth, and gently fingered her lips. He wasn't sure for the longest time of what she felt for him. But as he watched her touch her lips, and blush profusely, he was certain that she at least liked him. Her eyes left his and settled on the Goddess pond's surface, before she spoke almost in a whisper.

"I was thinking about my life before I came here." He looked confused at that, wondering why that would make her cry. She continued on before he could voice his question. "My parents died when I was little. I don't remember them very well. My grandma raised me, and my life wasn't too bad." He sensed a change in her demeanor, and he knew he wouldn't like what came next. "I met a boy when I was a senior in High School. It was actually just before I graduated. His name was Shaun, and he was very nice to me. We actually started dating not too long after we met. It was great at first, he was always so sweet! When we graduated I went to live with him. My grandma was sick, and she was put in a nursing home, so I didn't have a reason to stay at her house. I was happy to live with Shaun, I thought he loved me. But things changed after I moved in with him. He started abusing me for no reason at all. He would just come home and beat on me for no reason. They say abused women always look for reasons to blame themselves for what's happening to them, and I know that's true. I know it's true because I was that way. I always told myself that if I had done things differently, he wouldn't have felt the need to beat me. I always blamed myself, every single time it happened. And I was too scared to leave him. I was scared that he would come after me, and kill me. So I just stayed with him, I let him abuse me for two and a half years... I would probably still be there if my cousin Henry hadn't come to visit me. Shaun backhanded me in front of him, and Henry beat the shit out of him. I owe my life to Henry, if he hadn't come to see me, who knows what I'd be doing now. I'd probably be at home trying to hide my bruises from everyone I know. I came here after staying with Henry for a while, because I wanted to find myself. I wanted to make myself into a better person then I was before. I... I don't want to be that weak girl anymore. But I still am... I'm still scared of loving... I'm scared of my feelings for you..." She finished not looking at him.

He felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe that she had admitted to being afraid of her feelings for him. He felt anger at the fact that, because of that man she feared her feelings for him. His anger was not directed at her at all, it was directed at the bastard who had dared to put a hand on this beautiful woman. The fact that anyone could harm such a kind, and compassionate woman completely floored him. He knew he wanted her regardless of what she had been through. It was impossible not to want a woman like Lillian. He knew she needed reassurance that he would never harm her, even if she knew it in her heart, her instinct was to think any man she cared about would treat her the same way. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her face to his and kissed her again. It was chaste, but filled with the passion he felt for her. He tried to convey all of his affection, all of his love for her into the kiss. Not wanting to push her too far, he pulled away after a moment.

"Amir?" Lillian asked him breathlessly. She looked so confused, her eyes were wide, and her lips were set in a pout. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked. Now all he had to do was make her understand exactly how he felt. And what better way then putting his true feelings on display?

"Lillian I love you. I know it may be scary for you to hear me say that, but it's how I truly feel. I want to be with you, regardless of your past. I want you to feel safe when you're with me. I want you to know that I would die before I hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. I want you Lillian, for who you are." He fought against his nerves to say the rest. "It's customary for people to date in this country, correct?" She nodded seemingly in a daze, and he continued. "Be my girlfriend? I promise to treat you with all the love and respect you deserve." He asked watching her expectantly.

More tears filled Lillian's eyes, before she nodded her confirmation. "I love you Amir. I trust you. I never thought I'd be able to say that to a man ever again. But I really do trust you. Thank you so much." She said reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. She felt so right in his arms, almost like she was meant to be there. He found himself hoping that she always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner! I got my first follower for this story, and I'm so excited! I won't be updating this story often until I finish From talking to doors to love, but I will update ocassionally. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Harvest moon all rights go to Natsume!

Lillian sat at the table in her house eating her lunch. She had already finished her farm work for the day, and decided to get something to eat before she went into town. She worried her bottom lip nervously. She and Amir were officially dating now, and she was unsure of what she was supposed to do. She felt like she needed to be cautious about her choices around him. In her heart she knew he would never harm her in any way, but her heart had said the same thing about Shaun too. That thought put doubts inside of her head. She continued doing her best to try and shake them away, but everytime she did they would find their way back. "I'm so messed up..." She mumbled under her breath. Of course the first reaction is that she had issues, not that it wasn't her fault. She scowled and shook her head, if Amir heard what she was saying to herself he would be angry with her. That thought in mind, she finished up her lunch and got up to take the dishes to the sink. After depositing the dishes into the sink, she grabbed some simmered potatoes for Amir, and some herbal tea for Sanjay before she set out.

Making her way through town she waved to Hana, and Emma as she passed by. She saw Allen outside of his Salon talking to Michelle. The sight of it made her smile. They had been dating for half a season, and were getting along great. She was almost envious of them, she wished she wasn't so introverted around Amir. She sped past them eager to get to the exotic mansion. As she passed by the clinic she slowed down immensely. Nervousness shot through her body as she approached the mansion where her prince was waiting. It was always like this, she would speed towards his house, and then she would be overcome with nerves at seeing it. She sighed heavily wishing that she could be normal for once. She put her head down low as she approached the door and knocked on it. A moment later the door opened to reveal her best friend Sanjay.

"Lillian Amir's been expecting you, please come in." He said stepping aside and ushering her into the house. She focused on her shoes as she pulled out the tea she had prepared for him, and handed it to him. He smiled gently at her thoughtfulness, before sniffing the tea. "Jasmine? That's a good choice, one of my favorites. Thank you very much Lillian." He smiled gratefully at her. He set his tea down at a table, before he motioned that she should follow him upstairs. Her interest in the floor deepened as they climbed the stairs to Amir's room. She rationalized with herself that if he had a problem with her quiet tendencies he wouldn't have asked her out in the first place. But even so, now that she was dating him she was so nervous of everything she did. She used to smile and laugh with him all of the time. Now she felt like she was letting her shy personality come to the front of her mind and take over. It upset her, as she had tried so desperately to open up and smile, and laugh more around the people here. But you really can't escape your true self, and her true shy self had made a major comeback. She heard a door open and heard Sanjay speaking to Amir. "Master Amir, Lillian has come to see you." Sanjay said ushering her inside Amir's room. The door shut quietly behind her, and she focused on the floor once more.

"Lillian? Why are you standing over there staring at the floor?" She looked up to see Amir watching her with a worried expression. She blushed heavily and made her way over to his seating area, settling herself down beside him. She noticed a letter on the table, and she assumed it was from his sister or something. Amir must've noticed her gaze, because he spoke startling her. "A letter from my sister arrived yesterday. She was asking me how Sanjay and I are doing. She misses the both of us very much. I was thinking about visiting her sometime soon." She looked up at this with a worried expression. He slid his hand into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not sure when I'm going. But if I do go, I will come back to you. Nothing could keep me away from you Lillian." He said smiling gently at her as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. He pressed his lips more insistently against hers getting absorbed into the kiss. She responded timidly, pushing back with a fraction of the force he was applying. He had parted her lips with his tongue, eager to taste the inside of her mouth, when a knock at the door interupted them. Amir pulled away growling under his breath. "Come in." The door creaked open to reveal a nervous looking Sanjay.

"Master Amir... You have a visitor. It's very important that you go and see him right this moment!" Amir looked perplexed as they had not expected company other than Lillian. He looked down at her, to see her smile slightly at him. He sighed before standing up and making his way out the door. Sanjay stood watching him as he made his way out, before turning to Lillian. "Hopefully it won't take too long..." He said smiling nervously. The sight of his state of body piqued her interest. Whatever visitor that had come to see Amir, must be someone Sanjay wanted to keep from her.

"Sanjay? Why are you acting so funny?" She asked looking at him suspiciously. He started to sweat profusely, so much that she could see it. She scowled at him, whatever he was hiding she wasn't going to like it. That thought in mind, and knowing it was rude to eavesdrop, she stood up and marched past him. He latched onto her arm stopping her from moving any farther.

"Lillian, you really shouldn't go down there! It's rude to eavesdrop!" He said panicking alightly. She shot him a glare over her shoulder, before tugging her arm free and continuing on her way down the stairs. She heard voices as she approached the bottom of the stairs, and she peaked around the wall to look into the main room. There was an elderly man talking heatedly to Amir. Lillian's eyes moved behind him to the young woman standing behind him. She was obviously native to Amir's country with her dark skin, and white hair. Her face was beautiful, giving even Olivia a run for her money. Her hair had a slight pink tint to it, and hung down to her mid back in loose curls. Her body had curves in all the right places, and was adorned in an elegant red robe that was obviously native to their country. She felt a hand clutch her shoulder, and knew that Sanjay had come to stand behind her. She heard Amir raise his voice in anger, and her attention was drawn to him.

"I already told you that I am not interested in your offer! That is all I have to say on the matter!" She had never seen Amir angry before, it was somewhat scary to her. She wondered what they were talking about. The old man spoke next sounding almost as angry as Amir.

"Master Amir I cannot accept this! You must tell the truth! I have brought this Princess overseas to marry you! It would be inconsiderate of you to turn her down now! If you can't give me a good reason for your refusal, then I will have no choice but to involve your father in this issue!" Lillian's mouth dropped open in shock, and she felt Sanjay clutch her shoulder tightly in comfort. Marriage? This man brought this Princess to marry Amir? She immediately felt insignificant next to this woman that sought to take her lover away from her. She was so beautiful, and Lillian was average at best. Her emotions were going haywire, and she was unsure of what she should do.

"I don't have to tell you anything at all! I refuse any and all offers of this matter! Now please leave! I have a guest over at the moment, and I don't have time to deal with you!" Amir stated angrily, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. The elderly man however wan't having any of that.

"I see that I have no choice Master Amir! You have been of age to marry for several years now, and still have not taken a wife! If you will not take my offer than I will have no choice but to inform your grandfather, the king of this matter!" Amir's face drained of color, and he actually looked worried. A gasp from Sanjay let her know that this way not a good turn of events. She knew that she had to do something or else she would lose Amir to some other woman. She shook Sanjay's hand from her shoulder, and stepped out from behind the wall. All heads turned in her direction and her nerves almost got the better of her. The elderly man became outraged at her prescense. "Young woman what are you doing here?! You have no business eavesdropping on this conversation! Leave us immediately!" He yelled at her. Amir shot him a harsh glare daring him to raise his voice at Lillian again.

"Actually I do have business being here. Seeing as how you're trying to set my Prince up in an arranged marriage, I think I have all the right in the world." The man's jaw dropped, the woman behind him doing the same. Amir blushed heavily, but smiled brightly nonetheless. "Do you understand? He's mine, you'll have to take your Princess somewhere else." She said putting emphasis on the Princess. Said Princess scowled at her darkly, and she glared defiantly back at her. She was daring that bitch to try and lay a hand on her, she rock her shit like she never experienced before. She smiled sadistically as the woman approached her gearing up for a cat fight. The men in the room obviously didn't see it coming, because when the echo of the slap resounding off of Lillian's face flowed through the room they all gasped in shock. Blood dribbled from the cut on her lip, and Lillian grinned in excitement. "Oh it's on bitch." She said throwing a punch straight at the conceited bitch's face before anyone else had time to react. It hit home knocking the wind out of the girl's lungs. She gasped like a dying fish, and threw a flurry of punches back. It was obvious that she was not accustomed to fighting, as her punches were badly aimed. Lillian on the other hand, while she didn't fight men that often, because of her fear of them, fought with women like it was going out of style. She threw her elbow out catching the other girl in the eye, before Ms. Princess grabbed her dragging her down with her. In the back of her mind Lillian wondered why no one had tried to stop them yet, but paid the thought little mind. She and the other girl tussled around on the floor, before Lillian pinned her arms down with her legs, and threw several harsh punches to her face. The other girl threw her nails out and scratched Lillian's face ferociously. She felt blood running down the side of her face, before arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her off of the Princess. She struggled against whoever was holding her, in a desperate attempt to get back at that stupid bitch. She broke out of the hold, before Sanjay appeared in her line of vision, holding her arms out to stop her. Arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders once again, and she saw the old man helping the Princess up. She looked at Lillian in fear, and Lillian could only smile at her in challenge.

"Ladies calm down please!" The old man said trying to diffuse the situation. Lillian scowled at him in anger.

"Maybe she shouldn't think that she can go around slapping people because she's a Princess! If she comes at me again, I'll do worse!" She said smiling in an animalistic manner. When her anger made an appearance, people tended to run the opposite direction. She was just that scary when she was angry. Even the girls, and guys in the village knew better then to provoke her, but Amir, and Sanjay had never seen it before. The other girl cowered behind the elderly man in fear, and Lillian smiled in satisfaction.

"I think it would be best that you leave now. I don't want you, or the princess to upset Lillian anymore. I will write to my parents and let them know about her." Amir said still holding onto Lillian tightly, ensuring the other girl's safety. She scowled at him once again. Why was he protecting that girl!? She had initiated the fight between them in the first place! She had thrown the first blow! Lillian had not! He seemed to sense her anger, because he tightened his arms around her again. The old man just nodded his head looking at Lillian somewhat fearfully. He ushered the Princess out not even bothering to look back at them. Amir loosened his hold on Lillian setting her down on the floor. She refused to make eye contact with either of them, instead choosing to bolt out of the mansion. She ran through the town towards Iroha's house, hoping that she could help her. Reaching Iroha's house she began banging on the door furiously. The door opened a second later to reveal Soseki's worried face. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she pushed him aside and made her way inside quickly. She made her way into Iroha's bedroom, throwing herself at her best friend.

"Iroha I'm such an idiot! I went to see Amir today, and an old man showed up with this bitchy Princess to try and set up an arranged marriage between the two! And I told them I was dating Amir, and that he was mine! Then that stupid bitch slapped me, and it started a horrible fight between us! I whooped her ass by the way! But now I don't know what to do about it! Amir is going to be so mad at me for acting so uncivilized! He and Sanjay had to pull me off of that girl, and hold me back! But I'm still not sorry about her face, because she deserved it!" She concluded her story with a sob. She knew that Amir was going to break up with her now, now that he knew of her anger issues. She didn't even want to face him at all. Iroha patted her back in sympathy.

"Lillian it will be alright! I know how you can be when you're upset, but it will take more then this to make Amir leave you! Please try talking to him about it!" Iroha felt sorry for the other girl. She had been slapped by Lillian before, and she could honestly say that Lillian hit like a man. She did not envy anyone who suffered that fate. But at least that girl would think twice about going after Amir again. Lillian made no move to leave her house, and she sighed tiredly. She was sure that Amir was probably out looking for Lillian right now. And here she was hiding out in Iroha's home... Iroha guessed that she was going to have to do her duty as Lillian's best friend and push her out the door so she could face her problems. "Lillian you are not going to hide here like a coward! Now go out there and face your problems like the strong woman that you are!" She said pushing Lillian towards the door. Poor Soseki stood in the corner looking on utterly confused as to what was happening. Iroha opened the door and pushed Lillian out. "Let me know when you've solved your problems!" She said smiling as she slammed the door shut.

"Some best friend you are..." She mumbled under her breath. She guessed she would just go home and hide for the rest of the day. She had no desire to face her boyfriend, or her best friend for at least a few days. Nodding resolutely she turned on her heel to make her way home, only to stop dead in her tracks. There standing only feet from her was Amir, and Sanjay. She gaped like a fish as she scrambled to say something. "Uhhh... I hope there's not too much blood on your floor..." She slapped herself in the forehead. "Why would I even say that?" She mumbled under her breath. "Umm hopefully it didn't take too long to clean up..." She gaped wondering when she got so stupid. "Uhhhh PLATYPUS!" She screamed before she turned around and started banging insistently on Iroha's door. "IROHA OPEN UP BEFORE I DIE!" She yelled dramatically. She heard Iroha say "You need to face your problems Lillian." The sound was muffled slightly by the door. "NO! I don't want to face my problems! This one wasn't even my fault! That bitch slapped me first!" She gave up trying to get Iroha to let her in, instead she turned and attempted to bolt in the opposite direction. She didn't get very far before a pair of hands grasped her shoulders from behind.

"Lillian you're acting like you commited a murder! I am a little angry about what happened... But it is directed at our guests more than it is towards you. Please come back to the mansion so that we can clean your face up." Amir pleaded with her. She sighed dejectedly but nodded. Amir took her hand as he led her back towards the mansion, Sanjay close on their heels. Amir was silent for a moment before he turned to look at her. "I was surprised to see you fight like that. But I know that you did not have the most pleasant childhood, so I suppose you had to learn to protect yourself. But still it made me happy when you just came out and said that we are dating. And when that girl slapped you, I was proud that you handled it yourself. Even though I don't approve of violence. I feel that this time it was justified. I'm just worried about your face. You have several large scratches, and I hope they don't scar and mar your beauty." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Beauty?" Lillian mumbled to herself under her breath. Amir turned his head in her direction again, cocking it in confusion. She sounded like she did not believe him when he said she was beautiful. She turned to meet his gaze, her own gaze was calculating. "What is so beautiful about me Amir? Surely I'm just average compared to some of the Princesses you have seen in your lifetime. I'm interested to know what is so appealing about me. Would you care to fill me in so I can understand?" Amir said nothing as they approached the exotic mansion. His expression was one of contemplation, and as they made their way inside he still had said nothing. Sanjay retrieved some bandages from the bathroom, and quickly disinfected the scratches on Lillian's face. He placed a large bandage over the cuts, quickly surveying his handiwork. Seeming satisfied with his work, he bowed at the waist and left the room. She was dreading this conversation. When she was dating Shaun he always had other girls around. They were always provoking her, and it started countless fights between her and his other women. Yes Shaun was unfaithful, and it led to changes in her that she could say she wasn't sure if she was proud of. She had never been a violent person before she had started being abused by him. Sure she knew how to defend herself. But she was a gentle woman before she had met him. And even after the abuse had started she couldn't being herself to use any of her fighting skills on Shaun. His women however, were an entirely different story. After being egged on and provoked for so long, she snapped. It had been at the bar one night, she had seen Shaun flirting with a tall busty blond girl. The girl had smiled in Lillian's direction, and it was at that point Lillian knew that the blond girl knew she and Shaun were together. Shaun had excused himself to go to the bathroom, and the girl had approached Lillian looking smug. She had said that it must hurt to know that her boyfriend found other women more attractive then her. She had said that she couldn't blame him though, as Lillian was nothing to look at. It had sent a rage through Lillian that she had never felt before. And she had told the girl that maybe Shaun just liked easy girls better then her. The blond had gaped at her in shock, before it quickly changed to anger. She had gone at Lillian nails out and had scratched her face. It was one thing to be abused by Shaun, but it was another to be scratched by one of his whores. So on instinct Lillian had wrapped her hands in the girls hair and had yanked her head down, as she brought her knee up smashing the girl's face into her kneecap. The girl had screamed in pain, and Lillian had let her drop to the floor like the piece of trash she was. The girl had sat there clutching at her nose which was obviously broken, as tears ran down her face. Shaun had chosen that moment to arrive on the scene, and he had been furious with Lillian for doing that to his other woman. He had dragged her out of the club, and she had received a nice long beating when they had gotten home. But it had felt good to let her anger out on that girl, and she had deserved the pain she had been inflicted with. So whenever Shaun's other girlfriend's started fights with her she found herself enjoying beating them up. It was a habit that she most likely would never break out of. She focused on the floor, finding it safer to look at than her Prince that sat patiently beside her.

"I get like that sometimes... I may be a mostly gentle person, but I do have a horrible temper underneath that. I probably should've warned you about that... It's just I can't stand girls like that... When I was dating Shaun he was always messing around with other girls. He would do it in public when we were together. And the girls he messed with always tried to start fights with me. After a while I just started fighting back... So I developed a bad habit of fighting with other girls. After every fight Shaun would be furious with me... I always won the fights that I was in, but it was the same as losing, because Shaun would beat me after we went home. Still... I couldn't fight him off, but I would be damned if I let his whores beat on me too. I never started those fights, but I always finished them. But I was still at fault to him. Even though they started it, it was always my fault..." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. He had that angry look that he always wore whenever she spoke of her ex boyfriend. "I can't seem to help myself when it comes down to it... I only wish I had the courage to fight against him when he hurt me... But I was too cowardly to do that... I was too weak and pathetic..." She whispered focusing on the floor again. She felt a hand slip into her own and she looked up at him. He was watching her with an serious expression. He squeezed her hand tightly before speaking.

"You aren't weak in the least. It takes a strong woman to go through what you've gone through, and come out of it intact. You are so much stronger then you give yourself credit for. And I can understand your reaction from earlier better now. There's no way I can be angry with you after what you just told me. So please don't be afraid of my reaction to this. I would never hurt you because of something like this, not like he did." He was watching her so intently that she felt he was looking into her very soul. It was at that point she realized that she had expected him to react like Shaun had. She had been afraid of him, and had run away from him. She thought that he would be furious with her, and that he would lash out in the same way. She still feared his reactions like she feared Shaun's. Tears filled her eyes even though she tried to fight them back, as they spilled over. She buried her face into her hands as she sobbed loudly. Arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, but she stood quickly shrugging them off. She made her way to the door again, intent on not coming back. "Lillian where are you going?" Amir's voice called right behind her. She whirled on him in a flurry of tears.

"I can't do this to you! Even after all the love you've showed me, I still expect you to behave like Shaun! I was afraid that you were going to hurt me after what I did! That was why I ran away from you! Don't you see?! I'm no good for you! You could go and have any woman you wanted! I'm only holding you back! I expect you to be like him and that isn't fair to you! I'm not being fair to you by being with you! So please find someone who is better then me..." She finished dejectedly. She turned to the door again intent once again on not coming back, but she was stopped by arms wrapping around the front of her body. "Let me go Amir..." She whimpered brokenly. She felt him shake his head, and she whimpered again as tears filled her eyes again.

"I can't let you go Lillian... Because even though you think you're being unfair to me, I still want you more then anyone else. It's true that I could have any woman I want. But I don't want any woman... I've only ever wanted you Lillian. If you leave me I won't be able to keep going. I love you more then anyone else in the world. I won't have anyone else..." His breath was hot as it hit the back of her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. "I don't blame you for expecting me to be like him. After everything you've been put through, I wouldn't blame you for being afraid of all men. But I want to help you overcome that fear. I don't want you to think that you ever need to be afraid of me. I love you too much to ever hurt you. Please don't do this..." He nuzzled his face into the top of her head affectionately. It was too much for her to take, and she turned in his embrace and buried her hands into his hair kissing him deeply. He tightened his hold on her, responding to her affections with vigour. She pulled back after a moment pecking him softly on the lips two more times.

"I love you too Amir. I'm sorry for being so stupid about this whole situation. I should've trusted you more Amir, and I'm sorry that I let my fears get the best of me. I'll do my best to never let it happen again!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her gently letting her know that he was happy with her decision.

"I'm very happy to hear that Lillian. I plan on writing my parents to let them about you. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about you. Maybe we could even go and visit them one day. They will love you I'm sure of it. And I'm sure you and my sister will get along quite well. How does that sound?" He asked pulling back to look at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"That would be nice. I know I'll be happy anywhere as long as we're together." She said looking down at the floor shyly. His deep chuckle reverberated in her ear, and she felt at home in his embrace. She hoped they would overcome all of their obstacles together. Somewhere inside of her heart she knew that they would. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume! I think I might actually do something different with Lillian and Amir. I always wanted my character to go to his country and meet his family and stugg like that. So that is what I am going to do! I actually plan on putting a little more time into this story for now. I will still update my other story regularly, but I will be focusing on this story and updating it regularly. I desperately need help on names for Amir's relatives... If anyone would like to message me with ideas that would be great! Thanks!

Lillian finished collecting the last of the eggs from her chicken coop. She quickly grabbed the silkie eggs and stuck them into her rucksack, before standing and making her way out of the chicken coop. She made her way towards the shipping bin to deposit the contents of her rucksack into it. She stood up straight and stretched languidly easing the tense muscles in her back. She turned and made her way inside of the house quickly. Her mind wandered to the events of the last few weeks. After she had gotten into the fight with that girl, Amir and her had been closer then ever. He often came to visit her in the morning while she worked, and he had even helped her when he could. She giggled softly as she remembered his first attempt to milk a cow. He had insisted that he wanted to learn to do some of her chores so he could assist her, and she had handed the milker over to him. He hadn't properly attached it to the cow's udders, and the milk had rushed out and sprayed him in the face. He had been a sight to see with milk all over his face, as he scowled at her bent over form as she laughed at him. Her laughter was contagious, and he had started laughing at his slip up as well. She struggled to contain her laughter at the memory as she made her way into the kitchen. She was unsure of what she was going to do today. Amir had not been by and that was unusual after the last few weeks. He was a Prince after all she rationalized with herself, he has royal duties to attend to. She quickly began preparing the ingredients for an eel rice bowl. After she finished cooking it, she made her way to the table and settled down to eat her lunch. She ate as she thought about the state of her friends relationships. Allen, and Michelle were going strong and she was happy for them. Tina and Rod had been dating for quite some time now, she wouldn't be surprised if they got married soon. And Felicity, and Neil had started seeing each other just a few weeks ago. Lillian was unsure as to how Felicity had managed to soften up that rude animal dealer but she gave her props for managing to do it. She was pretty sure that Yuri had a thing for Hana's grandson Hizashi. She didn't particularly care for Hizashi herself, seeing as how he tried to swindle money from poor Hana. She guessed that if Yuri wanted him, she would just have to straighten him up. She finished up her rice and took the dishes to the sink. She quickly washed and dried them before she made her way out the door. She made her way off of her farm and into the town. She waved to Emma as she passed by with a cart of shipments from her farm. She quickened her pace as she passed by the clinic, eager to get to the mansion. She approached the door and let herself in. She would normally knock, but Amir had informed her that she was welcome to come and go as she pleased and she didn't need to knock. She had been unsure as her grandmother had taught her that it was common courtesy to knock before entering someone's home. It had been unsettling for her, but she had quickly gotten used to it. Upon entering she didn't see anyone in the main room of the mansion, so she decided to make her way upstairs to Amir's room.

"Amir?" She called as she knocked on the door. Not hearing anything she concluded that maybe he wasn't home at the moment. She turned to make her way downstairs before the sound of the door opening behind her had her turning around to face Sanjay who stood in the doorway. He smiled gently at her and moved to the side to allow her to enter. She made her way inside the room, noting that Sanjay did not leave as he normally would have. Her gaze landed on Amir who sat overlooking a letter at his table. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet as he seemed absorbed in whatever he was reading. She was unsure if she should interupt him as whatever he was reading must be important. She turned to face Sanjay to ask him if he wanted to have tea while they waited for Amir to finish what he was doing, but Amir's voice interupted her before she could say anything.

"Lillian you don't have to wait for me to call you over, you can take a seat anywhere you like." Lillian turned to face him and noticed he was watching her with an exasperated expression on his face. She made her way over to the couch he was sitting on and took a seat beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer into his side. He was silent for several long moments, seemingly intent on just cuddling her. Her gaze rested on the letter on the table, but it was in another language that she was unable to read. He spoke right in her ear startling her immensely. "It's a letter from my parents." She swung her gaze up to meet his, his own expression unreadable. She felt a pit form in her stomach at his statement, and she wondered if maybe he had to leave for an emergency or something.

"Do you have to go back?" She asked quietly. If he had to leave her she didn't know what she would do. She had grown to love him more then anything else in the world, and she would be heartbroken if he left. He put his forehead up against hers gazing at her intently.

"I wrote a letter to my parents letting them know about us." He watched her carefully to gauge her reaction to what he had told her. She blushed a deep red, and she looked highly embarassed. He chuckled at her as he watched her fidget nervously. "They want to meet you. They want us to take a trip back to the homeland so they can get to know you. If you want to go then we need to make preperations right away. I will pay for someone to take care of your farm for you, and I will pay for the plane tickets as well." She looked uncertain about leaving her animals and crops in someone else's care, and making Amir pay for it.

"I don't know... I'm not good at meeting new people. When I first came here it took me a couple seasons to get to talking to the villagers here... I don't think your parents will like me too much because I'm either really quiet, or super loud. That behavior is kind of conflicting... They might think I'm crazy or something." She said laughing nervously. She began to fidget violently, feeling extremely nervous.

Amir sighed and shook his head at her response. "Lillian you are so silly. My parents aren't the kind of people to judge other people even though they are royalty. They just want to meet the woman who has captured my heart. They don't care about how you act, or what you look like, as long as we're happy together." He squeezed her shoulders in reassurance, as she worried her bottom lip.

"If you're sure about it... I guess we can go then..." He smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but think that he looked even more handsome when he smiled like that. "I'm paying for my animals to be boarded at Neil's shop though!" His eyes narrowed at her, and he shook his head.

"That isn't acceptable Lillian. I asked you to go on this trip, so I'm paying all of the expenses. So please don't argue with me on this." She shook her head quickly.

"I have more then enough money for it Amir! Chivalry is dead in this country so I'm paying my own way!" She said crossing her arms stubbornly. He sighed wondering why she had to be so difficult. Well he could be difficult too.

"Sanjay call the airline and reserve three seats on the plane. After you do that I want you to call Neil and wire him the payment for Lillian's animals to be boarded at his shop." Lillian shot up out of her seat and glared at Amir.

"You can pay for the damn plane! I'm paying the boarding fee for my animals and that's final!" She huffed as she marched towards the door. Sanjay held out his arm to stop her at Amir's request. "Move your arm Sanjay! I need to go and see Mr Tall gloomy and mean!" He didn't move and she glared at him harshly. He shivered under her scalding glare but otherwise did not move. Amir cleared his throat behind her and she turned her glare on him. "Amir..." She said dangerously. He looked unconcerned about the fact that she was shooting him a withering glare.

"Think of it as an all expenses paid vacation Lillian." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She growled low under her breath tempted to smack her Prince charming right in the face. He made a gesture with his hand and she heard the door open and close signaling that Sanjay had left to do as his master requested. Normally she would return his embrace, but she was angry with him. He groaned at her silent treatment and pulled back slightly to look at her. "Don't be like that Lillian... I want us to enjoy our time together today, and your being difficult isn't helping." She shot him a look that said "You're being difficult not me" causing him to shake his head. "I know! Why don't we go on a date? I'll take you anywhere you like!" She sighed in defeat knowing that he wouldn't change his mind.

"I need to go see Yuri today to pick up an outfit she made for me. After that we can go to the restaurant if you want to." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room. Amir wondered what outfit Lillian had requested Yuri to make for her, as she did not often go to the tailor shop for clothes, instead opting to wear her t-shirts and jeans. As they made their way up to the tailor shop Lillian quickly pulled him inside. Yuri looked up from her clothing catalogue as their entrance.

"Oh Lillian... I wondered when you would be here to pick your outfit up." She said as they approached the counter. She glanced over Lillian's shoulder noticing Amir was with her. "Oh hello Amir..." She said quietly in greeting. He nodded his head in response to her greeting. Yuri turned her attention back to Lillian quickly. "It came out quite nicely if I do say so myself..." She spoke capturing Lillian's attention. She pulled out a light green eastern style shirt with a gold lining, and pink cherry blossoms on it. Lillian surveyed the shirt as Yuri pulled out a pair of black shorts with gold lining at the bottoms, knee length socks, and a pair of black shoes. (Eastern farmer outfit from the game) "What do you think?" Yuri asked quietly waiting for a response from Lillian. Lillian fingered the material thoughtfully.

"It looks great Yuri! I'll be sure to wear it often." Amir was pleased with the clothing choice she had made. The outfit was exotic and flavorful and he loved it. Lillian folded up the individual articles of clothing and put them into her bag. "I was actually thinking that I needed to freshen up my wardrobe a bit. If you saw my closet you would die! It's all t-shirts and jeans! There's nothing pretty looking at all!" She trailed off thoughtfully. "Maybe you could make a few more outfits for me today? Might as well get it done now seeing as I won't be back for a while..." She said still feeling nervous about meeting Amir's family. Yuri perked up slightly in curiosity at that.

"Oh where are you going?" Yuri asked looking at Lillian curiously.

"I'm going to visit Amir's family in his country. I'll be gone for about a season, so I figured I'd finish everything up now." A thought struck her and she turned to Amir. "When are we leaving anyways?" She couldn't believe she had forgotten to ask something so important!

"In two days. I want to get back as soon as possible so that my mother doesn't murder me for making her wait. She's very excited to meet you already." Lillian giggled at the thought of Amir's mom biting his head off for making her wait to meet his girlfriend. She wondered what Sanjay would do in that situation. It was his job to serve and protect Amir after all. She fisted her hand and held it to her mouth to stifle her giggling. Amir watched her as he chuckled at her antics. "What is so funny Lillian?"

"Nothing..." She said waving her hands in front of her. She turned her attention back to Yuri quickly. "Can you make me a few outfits today?" Yuri nodded and pulled out a book containing all of her designs, and handed it to Lillian. Lillian thumbed through it pointing out several things for Yuri. "The cute work shorts, cute vest, fancy blue skirt, and the cute skirt." Lillian listed the outfits out loud. She looked to Yuri to gauge her reaction and she nodded. "Alrighty then! Here's the money... and here are the materials... I'll be by later to pick them up!" Lillian said turning and making her way to the door, Amir following close behind. "Bye Yuri!" Lillian called over her shoulder. They exited the Tailor shop and Lillain grabbed Amir's hand and dragged him towards the restaurant. They made it to the restaurant in record time and Lillian pulled him inside with her.

"Why are you in such a hurry Lillian?" Amir asked as they took their seats at a table near the window. Lillian glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"As soon as I'm done here I need to go cut my crops down. I want to get it done today, so that I don't have a ton of work to do tomorrow." Lillian finished as Felicity approached their table and set the menus down.

"You haven't been by in a while Lillian. I was starting to think that you didn't like me anymore!" Felicity said fake pouting. Lillian shook her head in exasperation.

"Me not like you? Whyever would you think that Felicity?" Lillian asked with a fake proper accent. Felicity fake scowled at her, before she started giggling.

"Ahh it's good to see you Lil! Now what can I get for you and lover boy?" Amir flushed at "lover boy" but otherwise didn't say anything. Lillian giggled at his expression before ordering.

"Umm... I'll take some doria. Have Clement make it a small please." Felicity nodded and took the menu from Lillian, before she turned to Amir to take his order. Amir looked utterly confused at the food on the menu.

"Umm I am unsure of what most of this is..." He blushed in embarassment. Lillian took pity on him and decided to help him out.

"Just get him an omelet rice." Lillian looked at him for his approval and he nodded. Felicity quickly wrote their orders down and collected the menus.

"It'll be out shortly!" Felicity bowed and walked away from their table. Lillian quickly turned her attention to the window tuning everything out. She was more worried about meeting Amir's family then she would like to admit. There were things about her past that she knew they wouldn't approve of. Amir didn't even know everything yet and they were already going to meet his parents. Would he expect her to tell them about her ex or not? What would their reactions be if she did? She brought her hands up and dragged them down her face. Her anxiety over the situation was getting the best of her and she hated it. She figured she might as well learn about his country before they left in two days.

"What is your country like?" She asked not looking away from the window. Amir looked startled that she had spoken, as she had been silent for so long. He contemplated how best to answer her as Felicity set their plates in front of them.

"The sun is always shining, and the temperature often exceeds a hundred degrees. There are desserts with endless sand. The buildings are a lot like the mansion here, so you will be used to the architecture there." He trailed off taking a bite of his omelet rice.

"What kinds of animals are there?" Lillian asked curiously. She had never admitted it to him but she was deathly afraid of spiders, and scorpions. She could handle snakes, and lizards but not arachnids. She was secretly hoping that there were huge tarantulas there... Because if there was she was out! He took another bite of his food before answering her.

"There are camels there. I'm sure you will like those. We have pet dogs, and cats in the palace as well." He trailed off his expression morphing into a serious look. "There are dangerous animals that you need to be careful of. Of course I will be with you for the majority of the time we are there, but I want you to be prepared for any surprises." She was scared of what animals he could be talking about. He kept his expression trained on her. "There are crocodiles in the rivers there. And you need to be careful of venemous snakes, and spiders too." Her face drained of color at the dreaded word and she almost fainted.

"S- Spiders?" She stuttered out in terror. She couldn't deal with spiders at all. She faints at the sight of a large house spider... "Please tell me they aren't huge spiders..." She said swaying in her chair. Amir watched her with a worried expression.

"The dessert spiders are big... but we don't get them in the palace often, so don't worry." His response didn't seem to ease her fear at all. She shuddered violently and almost fell out of her chair.

"H- How big...?" She asked shuddering violently. Amir was watching her warily as she looked like she might fall out of her chair. He didn't see what she was so nervous of all of a sudden.

"They are as big as my hand..." Lillian shot up out of her chair abruptly.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" She yelled bolting out of the restaurant. Amir watched the space she had just vacated for a second before he shot out of his chair and took off after her. He caught up to her outisde of the restaurant and grabbed her hand to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from struggling.

"Lillian! What in the world is wrong with you?!" Amir had to yell to get through to her. Her squirming ceased and she buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently to try to calm her down. "Lillian what's wrong with you?" He asked pulling back to look at her. She looked green and he was worried about her. She trembled slightly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Spiders... I can't deal with spiders... I can see it now... I'll be sleeping and I'll feel them crawling up my leg..." She let out a strangled sound from the back of her throat. "They'll be drawn to me I just know it! Spiders are so nasty... They break the appendage law... Ewwwwww... They're gonna bite me I just know it!" Realization dawned on him, and he felt guilty about the situation. Lillian was arachnaphobic and was most likely terrified. He felt like he had to do something to ease her fears.

"They don't come in the palace that often Lillian, so there's no need to worry..." His reasoning was solid to him, but he wasn't sure that she would accept it. Her shuddering didn't cease at all, in fact it only increased.

"Spiders... I hate spiders... They like me, but I hate them... Ewww they're gonna crawl on me I just know it... And they're going to bite me with their nasty fangs... Why can't there be huge snakes instead? I like snakes... But noooo there has to be huge spiders... Fuck my life..." Amir clasped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Lillian have you been listening to me at all? We don't see dessert spiders in the palace that often, they prefer the dessert sand. You don't need to be worried about it, I'll be with you as well." She still looked unconvinced.

"What about when I'm trying to sleep at night? Urgh... they're gonna crawl on me at night... I just know they will... Nasty crawly things... Ewwww..." She moaned pathetically again. If she wasn't terrified he would think it was funny how she was acting, but nothing was funny about this. Ok maybe it was a little bit funny... But he wouldn't admit that to her.

"How about this, and if it's asking too much of you please feel free to turn me down." She looked at him expectantly. "You could stay with me in my quarters. That way I can protect you from the dessert spiders. Does that sound good to you?" She looked so adorable as she cocked her head as she thought it over. She warred with herself for several moments before she nodded her consent.

"As long as your parent's don't care... You better check the bed for spiders at night though! I'm not getting in any beds until I know for sure that they are spider free!" She said looking defiant.

"Of course Lillian! I do want to make sure you are feeling as comfortable as possible during your stay. I promise to check the bed every night to make sure there are no spiders." She looked down uncertainly and shifted her feet.

"And scorpions?" He chuckled at how she looked at that moment. She had the appearance of a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yes Lillian, I will check for scorpions too." She smiled nervously still, but she seemed more appeased than before.

"Now I have a serious question for you." He waited patiently for her to ask him whatever question she had. "Can I play with a cobra?" He facepalmed onto the ground staring up at her incredulously. "What?" She asked looking nonchalant. He struggled to pull himself up from the ground so that he could be eye level with her.

"No you can't play with a cobra! Those are some of the most deadly snakes in the world! Why would you even want to do that in the first place!?" She shrugged her shoulders in an easy manner.

"I just want to... I like snakes and I've always wanted to touch a cobra... They're so cool..." She trailed off with a dreamy expression. He didn't even know what to think about their current situation anymore. One moment she's pleading with him to check their bed for spiders, and scorpions every night, and the next she's asking if she can play with a deadly cobra! She was the most backwards girl he had ever met! He supposed that was why he loved her though. But still... he couldn't let her do something so dangerous.

"Sorry Lillian I can't allow you to do that... You could die by doing that!" He finished resolutely. She looked like she was about to protest but he cut her off. "I will have Sanjay escort you when I am unable to be with you as well. He will make sure that you aren't putting yourself into dangerous situations." He knew Lillian would be likely to try and play with cobras while he wasn't with her. Once she got her mind on something she wouldn't stop until her curiosity was satisfied, and in this case it could get her killed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! You guys worry too much! If you didn't have white hair already I would be worried that your hair would turn gray! I'll behave then! But only because I don't want my best friend to get bit by a snake because of me!" She finished glaring at him angrily. She glared at him for a moment longer before a smug expression overtook her face. She quickly extricated herself from his hold and bolted back into the restaurant. She came back out a moment later still wearing that same smug expression on her face. "That is your punishment for not letting me play with a cobra!" He looked utterly confused at this, not knowing what she was talking about. She leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "I paid the bill..." She sing songed in his ear, causing his jaw to drop. He had completely forgotten about the bill for their food. That sneaky woman had taken advantage of the situation to get him back for earlier when he had insisted on paying all of the expenses for their trip. He gave her a half hearted glare in response to that. She smiled smugly at him but didn't give him a chance to say anything else. "Well I have work to do so I'll see you later!" She said quickly leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He didn't have a chance to respond before she had pulled away from him and had taken off in the opposite direction.

"I will get you back for that Lillian..." He mumbled under his breath. He turned and quickly made his way back to the mansion to take care of the rest of the preperations for their trip. And even though he wouldn't say it, he was feeling happier then ever, knowing that Lillian would be sharing his bed. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning, and he was looking forward to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume! YAY! The long awaited trip starts in this chapter! I did my best for names for Amir's relatives so I hope I did ok. I heard that Amir had an older sister as well so I'm writing her in as well.

Ra'id- Amir's father/ Age 40/ Name meaning -Leader Amirah-Amir's mother/Age 38/Name meaning-Princess or Leader Bahiyah-Amir's older sister/Age 24/Name meaning-Beautiful or radiant Fellah-Amir's younger sister/Age 14/Name meaning-Arabic jasmine Athir-Amir's aunt/Age 42/Name meaning-Favored Hadeel-Amir's Grandmother/Age 65/Name meaning-To coo like a dove Hakeem-Amir's Grandfather/Age 67/Name meaning-Wise

The plane jolted as it landed startling Lillian upright from her leaned position against Amir's shoulder. She looked around frantically trying to ascertain her current position.

"Lillian calm down it's just the plane landing." Amir's calming voice mumbled into her ear. His arms wrapped around her shoulders to calm her down, and she snuggled back into his side. She shot tired eyes over to Sanjay who sat alert on the opposite seat from them. She shot upright as soon as her brain processed the plane landing part of what he had said.

She shot out of her seat quickly and bolted to the window to look out it, surveying the scenery. Sand covered everything outside of the airport where they were landing. The runway looked like molten water because of the heat, and she almost dreaded going outside in that heat. Luckily Amir had made sure that they had the highest spf sun block they could find before they left. It was a good thing he had gotten some, because skin like hers would quickly burn to the point of sun poisoning in this heat. She still had to admit that it was a beautiful place though. She hadn't expected it to be, as it was a giant desert. Another jolt shot through her body as the plane came to an abrupt hault at the end of the runway. An arm rested itself on her shoulder and she turned her head to lock eyes with Amir.

"There's a limo waiting outside for us." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the first class section of the plane, and down the ladder to their awaiting limo. Lillian had to block her eyes against the intense light that the sun was giving off as it almost blinded her. She was ushered into the limo quickly by Amir who was anxious to get her to his family's palace.

"So... Is your mother going to maul me when she sees me? You said she was super excited to meet me right?" She asked looking at Amir nervously.

"Of course not! I don't believe that my mother would ever do something so undignified as that!" He said chuckling under his breath.

She shot eyes over towards Sanjay who didn't look so convinced of that fact. He caught her look and smiled nervously as he shifted his feet across the floor. She wasn't getting a good feeling about the situation at all. She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that she would most likely be getting mauled by his female relatives today.

The ride to the palace was shorter then she was expecting. And in no time at all she was staring up at a huge version of the exotic mansion back in Echo town. Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock, as she imagined living in this palace for a season. Her ears caught a strange sound and she turned her eyes in the direction that it was coming from to see Amir laughing lightly at her reaction. She scowled at him before she shot her eys over towards Sanjay who had covered his mouth with his hand, and was chuckling quietly into it.

"What? This place is freakin huge! How do you expect me to navigate my way to the bathroom? I'm going to get so lost in here... I just know it!" She said imagining the different scenarios of her getting lost forever in the giant building. Amir laughed full out at that, and she swatted his arm playfully in response. The door of the limo was pulled open and a man in a suit helped her out. "Holy crap it's hot out here..." She mumbled as she fanned herself with her shirt.

Amir smirked as he made his way out of the limo and took his spot at her side. "It will probably take a while for you to get used to it." He said looking at something out of the corner of his eye. Lillian turned her head to see whatever had captured his attention and was promptly tackled to the ground by someone.

"Ack! What the heck is mmph-!" Lillian struggled to get out against the weight on top of her. She pulled away as much as she could so as to see who had glomped her partially to death. Her eyes roamed over a middle aged woman with long white hair that ended at her waist, and chocolate brown eyes. She appeared to be wearing robes with the same emblem that Amir always wore, so she assumed it must be his mother or something.

"Amir she's gorgeous! My son has such good taste in women!" She squealed happily confirming Lillian's hunch that this was Amir's mom. She then started speaking so quickly that all Lillian could catch was her name. "My name is Amirah and I'm Amir's mother! Ooh we are going to have so much fun together! We can go shopping, and sight seeing, we can teach you how to ride a camel..." The rest of what she said was completely lost on Lillian who still laid on the ground being partially suffocated by her.

"Mom you're suffocating her! Get off so we can have a turn!" Another female voice said as Amir's mother finally removed herself from on top of Lillian allowing her to breathe properly. She struggled to get up off of the ground, and ultimately failed when she was tackled to the ground again by two more girls.

"Hey that isn't fair at all! You just wanted me to get off so you could have her instead!" She heard Amirah pout from the backround, although thanks to the two women on top of her she couldn't see anything.

Lillian took in the women who were currently suffocating her for the second time that day. One was obviously older then she was, she had white hair that ended mid back, and her eyes were the same dark blue as Amir's. Her eyes turned towards the younger of the two, she had shoulder length white hair, and her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Amirah's were. Both of them wore robes donned with the royal symbol so she concluded that they were Amir's sisters.

"I'm Bahiyah! I'm Amir's older sister! I'm so happy to meet you!" She said squeezing Lillian tightly causing her to choke.

"I'm Fellah Amir's younger sister!" The other girl said excitedly. They continued to smother her for a few more moments before a voice interupted them.

"Girls you're going to suffocate her to death. Please get off of her!" A deep male voice said. The two girls groaned but heeded his request and pulled themselves off of her. "I'm terribly sorry about my wife, and my daughters. They just could not wait to meet you! I guess their excitement got the best of them." A man appeared in her line of sight and she took his appearance in. He looked like an exact replica of Amir, except you could tell he was older. His hair was slightly longer then Amir's, and his eyes were slightly darker as well. He wore a long red robe that was almost exactly the same as Amir's robe except for the color.

"You think so?" She rasped out as he held out a hand to help her up. She stood on shakey legs as he made sure she was steady.

"My name is Ra'id. I'm Amir's father." She couldn't help but to look up at him, his appearance was so strikingly similar to Amir's.

"Yeah I realized that... Umm..." She peaked out from around him to see the three women who had almost killed her ready to pounce again. She shivered in fear at the prospect of being glomped half to death again, before ducking back behind Ra'id. "Uhh they look like they want to suffocate me again... Are you sure I'm going to be safe here?" She trailed off glancing around nervously. Amir's father laughed lightly at her.

"They'll behave themselves I promise. They just could not contain their excitement at meeting you. But I do apologize for their actions." He said still laughing at her. His laughter died down and he gazed at her intently making her shift her feet nervously. He looked her over closely, inspecting her. He turned to face Amir after a moment. "I approve of your choice Amir. Your mother was right, she is beautiful." Lillian couldn't help but to blush at his open praise, and shift her feet.

"I know she is. She is my girlfriend after all. When you get to know her you will love her even more." Amir said making his way to her side again and taking her hand. "We should get her inside though. She is very partial to the heat here, and I do not want her to get sun burned."

"Of course! I'll have the servants get your bags and bring them to your quarters." Ra'id said clapping his hands together. Several servants appeared seemingly out of nowhere to take their bags. Lillian wanted to protest and take her own bags, but Amir had dragged her inside before she could. Her feet clacked off of the polished marble floor as they made their way to Amir's room. Amir's mother, and sisters chattered in her ear about shopping trips and other things that she couldn't understand. Ra'id stopped in front of a large elegant looking door that she assumed was Amir's room. "Here we are! You must be tired after your long trip. Please rest and I will show Lillian to her quarters." Lillian shuffled her feet at this. Amir glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to her father.

"Actually father, Lillian will be staying with me in my quarters." All talking died down leaving nothing but silence. Ra'id looked uncertain of the arrangement Amir had requested.

"I do not think that is a good idea... You are not married yet Amir. You know that it is not proper to sleep together before you are married." Ra'id said looking between the two of them critically. Lillian shuffled her feet nervously across the floor as he glanced at her.

"We won't be doing anything improper at all! It's just that Lillian would be more comfortable with this arrangement instead. I already promised that she could stay in my quarters so it would be rude to tell her otherwise now. I promise to be a gentleman." Ra'id watched him closely before sighing. When his son decided on something he could never talk him out of it.

"Fine I will allow it. I am sure that you have a good reason for it. And I do want Lillian to be as comfortable as possible during her stay." Ra'id said before he seemed to remember something important. "I am sorry to cut this short, but I have business to attend to. I will see you all at dinner this evening." He said as he made his way down the hall quickly. Lillian let out a sigh of relief at not having to sleep alone with a bunch of desert spiders.

"We will let you all settle in for now. I'm sure your sisters will be by later to see their future sister as well. Come girls we have things we could be doing." She said leading Amir's sisters away. Lillian blushed at the future sister part. But she couldn't deny the warm feeling that went through her body at the thought of marrying her Prince. Amir tugged on her arm to catch her attention and she looked up at him.

"Come on." Was all he said as he pulled her with him into his room. Lillian's jaw dropped as she took in his room. It was similar to the one he had back in Echo town, except it was much larger. Hell the bed looked like a dozen people could fit comfortably on it at the same time. There was a dark canopy that you could pull closed to keep the light out above the bed. There was a large desk with dozens of books on it. A large window with a window seat took up almost the entire length of the wall opposite of the bed. There were several expensive looking couches at the opposite end of the room, arranged around a coffee table. At the opposite end of the room there was a door that she assumed lead to the closet. She moved to look out the huge window and saw that it was overlooking a large fountain. She could see herself drawing, or reading a book on the window seat. She figured she would be spending a lot of time in this spot. She heard Amir chuckling behind her, and she spun around to face him.

"What? It's the first time I've ever seen a room this big before! Of course I'm going to be a little surprised!" She glanced around the room again in awe before she turned back to him. "Where the heck is the bathroom though?! Seriously you need to show me where it is so I don't get lost!" She said glancing around in a frantic search for the bathroom. "Well I'll probably still get lost... But maybe you guys will actually be able to find me if I have sort of an idea where I'm going..." She said looking embarassed. She doubted that they would be able to find her after she got turned around in this place. She looked up at Amir as he laughed out loud at her. "It's not funny! You're going to regret laughing at me when you find my skeleton in a dark room because I got lost in this place!" She huffed as he continued laughing at her. She shot him her most terrifying glare causing him to stop immediately.

"I'm sorry about that Lillian... You don't need to be worried about getting lost on your way to the bathroom though, because there is an attached bathroom in here." He said pointing to a door that she hadn't noticed earlier. She took off in a mad dash to the bathroom, needing to relieve herself. She slammed the door shut after her and locked it. As she was washing her hands her gaze ran over the bathroom taking it in. There was a huge bath in the center of the room. Directly across from the door was a sink with a huge mirror. Right next to the sink was the toilet. All the appliances looked to be made of gold as well.

"Leave it to royalty to have a gold toilet..." She mumbled to herself as she dried her hands on a towel. She turned and made her way out of the bathroom only to run smack into Fellah. She looked around for Amir, and seeing him nowhere in sight she turned her attention to his little sister. "Umm where did Amir go?" She mumbled quietly. Fellah smiled brightly and grabbed Lillian's hand and began dragging her along after her.

"He had something to do so I thought we could spend some time together!" Fellah said sounding excited. Lillian smiled nervously wondering what Fellah could have in store for her. "We can go and play hide and seek!" She said as she lead her to a large ballroom area. Lillian was absolutely lost as to how they got there... And she knew instantly that she wouldn't be able to find her way back by herself. Shaking in her arm brought her attention back to Fellah. "I'm it first! That means you have to go and hide okay?" She said thrusting Lillian away from her. Lillian looked around for a suitable spot to hide as Fellah counted. Seeing nothing in this room, and against her better judgement she made her way down the hall to god knows where. Soon enough she became hopelessly lost in the maze of hallways.

"Oh no... Where the hell am I?" She said glancing around in an attempt to gain her bearings. It was hopeless... She had no freaking clue where she was... Not even an hour in and she was already hopelessly lost in the palace... "Ohhh why does this always happen to me?" She whined pathetically. A sound echoed in the hallway and her head shot up to see what it was. She saw nothing in view so she figured it was just her imagination. "What should I do...? I'll be nothing but a skeleton by the time they find me..." She was on the verge of panicking completely. The sound echoed in her ears again, and she spun around in terror.

"Found you!" Fellah squealed in happiness. Lillian sighed in relief at seeing her. Surely she could lead them back to familiar ground... Fellah scratched the back of her head nervously. "So uhhh... do you know where we are? I don't think I've ever been to this part of the palace before..." Lillian facepalmed into the floor. It was just her luck that she had ventured to the one part of the palace that Fellah wasn't very familiar with.

"Please tell me you're joking..." Lillian said beginning to sweat profusely. Fellah shrugged her shoulders quickly, and Lillian was tempted to bang her head into the floor. "Well if we just wander around, eventually we'll bump into someone... Right?" Fellah shrugged her shoulders again, and Lillian groaned. "Ok let's just do that! Eventually we'll run into someone!" She said as she took Fellah's hand and led her in the opposite direction. They kept quiet as they walked, trying to listen for anyone else who might be around. Fellah tugged on Lillian's shirt.

"Did you hear that?" She asked looking over her shoulder nervously. Lillian looked over her shoulder in the direction of the sound that Fellah had apparently heard. Her blood ran cold at the sight of a glowing white light behind them.

"GHOST!" Lillian screamed at the top of her lungs as she took off running, dragging Fellah with her. They ducked around corners and into other hallways, having no idea where they were going. Lillian looked back behind her to see the light still following them. "WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S STILL FOLLOWING US!" She screamed, not watching where she was going. She slammed into something warm, and soft toppling it over. Fellah slammed into her from behind knocking her onto whoever she had knocked over.

"AHHH! LILLIAN THE GHOST!" Fellah screamed at the top of her lungs as the light closed in on them.

"What are you two talking about?" A muffled voice said from underneath them. They both looked down to see that they had toppled Bahiyah over. She looked in the direction that Fellah was looking in and the blood drained from her face. She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled and grabbed onto Lillian's hand dragging them after her as she ran.

"I can't believe this shit! I've been here for an hour at most, and I'm already being chased by a ghost! I'm never playing hide and seek again!" Lillian screamed in fear as they ran. At least Bahiyah seemed to know where she was going, because as the slipped from one hallway to the next it started to become slightly familiar to Lillian. She looked over her shoulder to see that the light was gone, and she exhaled in relief. Tugging on Bahiyah's hand to stop her she struggled to speak. "It's gone! We can stop running now..." She panted out tiredly. Bahiyah, and Fellah doubled over panting in exhaustion as well.

"That was so fun!" Fellah squealed out as soon as she had regained her breath. Lillian shot her an incredulous look, but she had to agree that it was kinda fun. She was liking Amir's sisters already.

"Lillian! I've been looking everywhere for you!" They all looked in the direction of the voice to see Amir and, Sanjay making their way towards them. Fellah ran forward and threw her arms around her brother as she squealed in excitement.

"Big brother it was so scary! We were in the forbidden part of the palace where we aren't supposed to go, and a ghost started chasing us! We ran away as fast as we could! And then we ran into Bahiyah and knocked her over! Then we all started running again because the ghost was still chasing us! And now we lost it! And here we are!" She gasped out in one big breath. Lillian wondered how anyone could talk so much without taking in a fresh breath of air. Amir shot his sisters a reprimanding look.

"You know you aren't supposed to go into the abandoned section of the palace! What were you thinking?!" He asked looking at them sharply. Bahiyah put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Don't you glare at me little brother! I only went to investigate the screaming that I heard coming from that direction! Imagine my surprise at finding Lillian, and Fellah running screaming through the hall!? If it wasn't for me they would still be lost back there!" Amir still looked displeased, but not so much as before. He turned his eyes on Fellah who still stood clutching at his robe.

"I went to find Lillian!" Fellah said easily. Lillian groaned as Amir swung his head in her direction to stare at her instead. She scowled at him in exasperation.

"Fellah dragged me out of the room saying that she wanted to play hide and seek! I've only been here for like an hour! Of course I got lost as hell!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Amir looked down at Fellah again, awaiting an explanation.

"I just wanted to play with my new sister..." She pouted. She looked towards Lillian sadly. "I'm sorry for getting you lost Lillian... I'll wait for you to get used to the palace before I ask you to play hide and seek again." She looked like she might cry, and Lillian felt bad for her.

"It's alright Fellah, I'm not mad at you. I know you were just excited to play with me. Don't even think twice about this!" Lillian said waving it off. Fellah squealed in happiness as she extracted herself from Amir and threw herself at Lillian instead.

"Yay! Lillian forgives me!" She squealed clutching Lillian tight. She grabbed her hand and dragged her past Amir, and Sanjay. "I'll take you back to your room! Then we can talk, and tell stories! Ooh and then we can play dress up!" Lillian shot a pleading look over her shoulder at the dress up part. Amir smiled apologetically at her, before the group followed after them.

"NO! KEEP WHATEVER THAT IS AWAY FROM ME!" Lillian screamed warding Fellah off with a large book. Fellah had insisted on playing dress up with Lillian as an apology for earlier. She had subjected her to trying on outfits from their culture, and all of them revealed too much of her skin, and made her feel uncomfortable. Amir, Sanjay, and Bahiyah sat in the background laughing at Lillian's current situation. She scowled as she thought of different death threats she could unleash on them, as Fellah came at her again with some weird robe thing. "NO FELLAH! I'M NOT PLAYING DRESS UP ANYMORE! AHHH! KEEP IT AWAY! THAT IS GOING TO SHOW WAY TOO MUCH SKIN! STOP IT!" She yelled as she wrestled Fellah off of her as gently as she could.

"But it will look pretty on you! Just try it!" Fellah said as she shoved the robe insistently at Lillian's face. Lillian warded her off with her weapon of choice and dove for the couch opposite of the dresser she had perched herself on. She clambered over the couch as fast as she could ant took off towards the door. "NO! Lillian don't run away!" Fellah cried out as she gave chase.

"If you would stop trying to dress me up in weird things I wouldn't have to!" Lillian yelled over her shoulder. She stopped abruptly causing Fellah to run into her back.

"Ooof! That hurt..." She whined as she pulled herself up from the floor. Lillian gave no indication that she had heard her at all. "Lillian?" Fellah said waving her hand in front of Lillian's face. She looked over towards the others and they all looked very worried. Fellah turned in the direction that Lillian was looking at, and she let out a scream. "DESERT SPIDER!" She screamed as she dove behind Lillian. That seemed to snap Lillian out of whatever trance she had been in, and she let out an ear piercing shriek.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She screamed and flung her book at the monster. It missed and the leggy beast crawled down the wall and came straight for them. Lillian shrieked again and fainted dead onto the floor.

"NO IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" Fellah screamed as she too fainted dead onto the floor right next to Lillian. Sanjay grabbed a stick and a vase and made his way over to the leggy menace, and scooped it into the vase. He quickly walked to the window and dumped the spider out of the window, and quickly shut it. Amir made his way to Lillian, and Fellah's side quickly.

"Lillian!? Fellah!? Wake up!" He said as he shook their shoulders harshly. Fellah's eyes shot open first and she scrambled away screaming as she did so. Bahiyah clasped her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's alright Sanjay took care of the spider." She said shuddering slightly. She was terribly afraid of spiders as well, and would have fainted if she had been as close as the other girls had. Fellah sighed in relief as she clasped Bahiyah's hand. Her eyes rested on Amir who was still trying to wake Lillian up.

"Lillian!" He yelled shaking her again. Her eyes shot open and she sat up shrieking in fear.

"I knew those little leggy bastards were going to be on me as soon as I came here!" She yelled as she flailed around desperately. She struggled against the hold Amir had on her in desperation to get away from the leggy monster. Amir grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"Lillian calm down! Sanjay already took care of the spider! There's no need to be so scared anymore! That's right... calm down..." He said coaxing her to breath. Lillian shuddered violently as she struggled to breath.

"Amir...?" He gave her his full attention. "I called it! I knew there would be spiders all over the place! Urgh! I bet I'll see one everyday! Hell Sanjay won't be getting any sleep at all because I'll be calling him in here at all hours of the night to fight off the mountain of football sized spiders in here! I hate spiders!" She growled dangerously. "I demand a spider genocide dammit!" She said evily as she imagined every single spider dying in a fiery blaze. The men in the room shuddered at the crazed look on her face, while Fellah, and Bahiyah nodded their agreement.

"Yeah death to all spiders!" The three chorused in unison. Amir thought that maybe they got along too well...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I hope you liked how I portrayed Amir's relatives! I did my best! Enjoy! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume! There's some drama and angst in this chapter so be prepared!

Lillian turned as conciousness started to creep back into her awareness. She squirmed around as she tried to get comfortable again so she could fall back asleep. It was still dark outside and she was not ready to get up yet. Arms tightened around her midsection in an attempt to get her to stop moving.

"Lillian go back to sleep for a few more minutes before Fellah comes in and jumps on us to wake us up." Amir mumbled sleepily into her ear. She grumbled in response as she buried her face back under the covers. The sound of the door slamming open jolted her wide awake, and a second later the canopy was thrust open the light nearly blinding her.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER! GOOD MORNING LILLIAN!" Fellah shouted excitedly from her towering position over them. Amir grumbled something unintelligible before he pulled himself up from the bed.

"Fellah must you always wake people up so early?" He wiped his eyes sleepily before he turned to look at his little sister. She was bouncing up and down in excitement as she waited for Lillian and her brother to get up so they could play with her. Several moments passed and Lillian still had not made any move to get up, and Fellah watched her growing impatient.

"Lillian wake up already! If you don't get up I'll go get my mom, and Bahiyah!" She threatened as she shook Lillian harshly. Lillian turned away from her under the covers, still not moving to get up. Fellah huffed in anger as she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Lillian you should probably get up before my mother comes in here... She might be even worse then Fellah." Amir sat watching Lillian for any sign that she would acknowledge him. She still did not move to get up and he knew that she would regret it. No sooner had he thought that, the door had slammed open again and several pairs of feet were approaching the bed. Amirah appeared on Lillian's side of the bed and she threw herself on the poor girl while Fellah, and Bahiyah cheered her on in the background.

"Lillian wake up so we can go and do something fun! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Amirah chanted in Lillian's ear insistently. Amir heard Lillian release a growl before she thrusted herself up from the bed.

"FINE I'M AWAKE!" She shouted as she got up and stormed to the bathroom. She really was not a morning person Amir thought to himself. They heard her banging around and cursing in the bathroom before she stormed back out fully dressed and ready to go. "I am not going shopping! Let's do something fun... Like sandboarding! Or you guys can teach me how to ride a camel!" She stated as she put her hands on her hips. She had changed into her eastern farmer outfit, she figured she would be cool enough wearing it.

"No let's go play with a cobra!" Fellah shouted excitedly. Everyone else besides her and Lillian facepalmed onto the floor in disbelief. "What? It sounds fun!" Fellah said defensively.

"Fellah you are the best friend I will ever have! Let's go play with a cobra then!" She grabbed Fellah's hand and attempted to drag her out of the room. A hand clamped down on her shoulder stopping her from moving forward. She glanced over her shoulder at Amir who was watching her exasperatedly.

"No cobras Lillian... Remember what we talked about? And besides I'm going to be accompanying you today so you won't have a chance to do anything dangerous." His tone was that of finality and she scowled at him darkly. He sighed at her stubborn behavior before he turned to make his way to the closet to get his clothes for the day. He entered the bathroom to get dressed leaving the women to talk.

"He's no fun..." Fellah pouted childishly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lillian nodded in agreement as she continued to watch the door he had dissapeared into. Fellah brightened up suddenly. "But we can go camel riding! That's fun! We can have a race! And then we can give them the slip so we can go play with the cobras! Hehe..." She said looking around the room mischieviously. Lillian doubted that would work as Amir would be watching her like a hawk. Not to mention that Sanjay would be there to look after them too.

"I swear you two are exactly the same!" Bahiyah said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lillian looked confused at this. "You are both afraid of spiders. But then again who isn't?" They both nodded in agreement. "Then you both want to play with things that are deadly... Like a cobra! And you are both childish and immature!" Bahiyah listed off all their like qualities on her fingers.

"Yeah I guess you're kind of right... But that just means we're awesome! Right Fellah?!" Lillian asked looking towards her. Fellah nodded excitedly as she fist pumped.

"Heck yeah! We're the best ever!" Fellah shouted happily as she danced in place. Lillian laughed as she watched her. She really felt like she could be herself here with these people. It was like she had gone back home to another family. She could cut loose and be herself because the people here accepted her, and could even relate to her quickly changing moods. That thought in mind she joined Fellah in her pointless dancing. They were in the middle of doing some weird arabic dougie thing, when they heard laughing. They looked up to see that Amir had exited the bathroom, and he, his mother, and sister were laughing at them. Lillian's face burned up with embarassment and she quickly stopped. Fellah elbowed her side gently drawing Lillian's attention to her. "COBRAS!" Fellah squealed as she once again attempted to drag Lillian out of the room. She threw the door open in her haste to get out, and she promptly ran into someone, and fell flat on her butt.

"Fellah you really must watch where you're going!" Amir's aunt said as she glared slightly at Lillian. Lillian had met her the night before at dinner, her name was Athir and she was Ra'id's older sister. She got the distinct feeling that Athir did not like her, though she was unsure why. Lillian turned away from Athir, focusing on Fellah she held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks Lillian!" Fellah smiled gratefully at her before she turned her attention back to her aunt. "I'm sorry Auntie! I was just excited to take Lillian camel riding!" She said scratching the back of her neck nervously. Athir never removed her eyes from Lillian's face, and it was starting to piss her off. She turned and glared straight back at Athir, daring her to do something about it. The glaring contest lasted for several moments before Athir broke it off first.

"It is fine dear. I was just passing by... I should be on my way then." She turned on her heel shooting one last glare at Lillian before she stalked off. No one else seemed to realize her hateful disposition towards Lillian, or maybe she was like that with everyone... Lillian shrugged it off as Fellah started to drag her out the door again.

"How am I supposed to sit on a camel again?" Lillian trailed off utterly confused as to how it would work with the odd shape of a camel's back. Fellah shot her a mischievious look over her shoulder, and Lillian gulped nervously.

"You'll see..." Fellah said evily. Lillian cast a helpless look over her shoulder at Amir who smiled reassuringly. It was official... She was going to be mauled by a camel...

"What the hell!? Slow down camel! Ahh! Why did I even suggest this in the first place?" Lillian yelled as she sat on the back of the camel who would not stop running. Every step jolted her bottom causing it to become sore as hell. Take into account that the damn camel wouldn't do what she was telling it to do. She heard laughter from Amir, and she turned to glare at him as he moved his own camel up beside hers. "This is not funny Amir! Ouch everytime he moves my butt hurts!" She whined as Amir grabbed her camel's reigns and led her back towards the fence so they could dismount. She noticed that Fellah was making her way over on her own camel, and she was smiling at her mischieviously. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was Fellah had planned...

"Amir we just got here! Lillian barely even rode the camel! Just a few more minutes? Please?" Fellah pleaded giving her big brother the puppy dog look. Lillian had to admit the girl was good. She might even be as good as Lillian herself was... So it was no surprise when Amir sighed as he dismounted his camel.

"Fine just for a few more minutes... Then we are leaving to go and do something else." Amir said as he squeezed Lillian's hand before he made his way over to Sanjay and the others. Lillian watched him go having the distinct feeling that he would regret allowing this. Her camel jerked in the opposite direction startling her. She hoped Fellah knew what she was doing because Lillian herself was lost when it came to camel riding. Her camel surged forward at its highest speed and Lillian screamed. She could heard people shouting at Fellah to stop, and when she looked up she noticed an open gate that Fellah was pulling her towards.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Lillian screamed as they passed through the gate, and tore through the city. She wondered what Fellah had planned for the two of them, that she felt the need to kidnap Lillian. "Fellah?! Where are we going?!" Lillian shouted so that Fellah could hear her over the screams of people who were scrambling to get out of the way.

"We're going to go sandboarding! Just you and me having fun together!" Fellah sang out as she led Lillian to a more rundown and rough looking part of the city. It instantly made Lillian nervous being in this place... She knew the dangers that big cities possessed if you weren't careful. They passed through without incident this time though and she was grateful that no one had messed with them. Fellah pulled them up to a small store that contained what looked like snowboards. "Pick one that you like and we can get going!" Fellah squealed as she dismounted her camel and made her way over to the boards. She quickly pulled out a dark green sandboard as Lillian dismounted from her camel. Lillian skimmed through the boards before she settled on a dark purple board and pulled it out. "Good choice! Now let's go to the sand dunes!" Fellah grabbed Lillian's hand and quickly led her to the top of the sand dunes that were nearby.

"Don't we have to pay for these?" Lillian asked looking back at the shop intently. Fellah shook her head as she put her board down and stepped onto it.

"We can pay when we're done! The owners won't mind." Fellah said nonchalantly as she pushed her board over the edge of the dune. She sped down the hill at high speed, before she wiped out half way down. Lillian threw her head back and laughed loudly as Fellah pulled herself back together. It was plainly obvious that Fellah had not done this before, if her wipeout was any indication. Fellah glared up at Lillian's laughing form. "Oh shut up! If you think you can do better then be by guest!" Lillian smirked as she placed her own board down and stepped onto it. She hoped it was like snowboarding... She pushed herself off and sped down the hill. The sand was different then the snow she was used to and she almost did wipe out. She did a little zig zag pattern as she reached the bottom of the hill. It would take some getting used to before she could do tricks, but she was confident that she could manage it. She turned around as she made it to the bottom and held her arms up high in the air.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all season!" She said as she mock bowed. Fellah ran up to her quickly and threw her arms around Lillian's shoulders.

"That was so cool! You have to teach me!" Fellah shouted in excitement as she shook Lillian's shoulders roughly. Lillian smirked at her cockily.

"It's different then the sand I'm used to... But I think I can teach you a thing or two..." She was really going to enjoy herself...

Several hours later Fellah was thoroughly covered in sand. Sure she had improved under Lillian's guidance, but she wasn't going to be great after one day of practice. Lillian sighed as she watched Fellah pull herself up from the sand once again. Her skin was burnt and sore, and she regretted not having taken the sunblock on her person. Nooo instead she had let Sanjay carry it thinking it would be safer with him... Now she regretted it... Halfway through she had made her way inside the sandboarding store to see if they had any sunblock to spare. Luckily they had some and were more then willing to let her have a bottle. If it wasn't for that, Lillian was sure she would have sun poisoning by now. Even so she knew that they needed to go back and find the others soon... It was after midday and they must be worried sick about them. She held up a hand to signal to Fellah that she should come to her.

"We should get going Fellah. I bet the others are looking for us like crazy right now..." Lillian said as Fellah made her way over. She pouted but nodded anyways, and they made their way over to return the sandboards. Lillian paid the bill for the rental fee before they set off on their camels. "You got a lot better today Fellah. Maybe you could come and visit me in my country and I could take you snowboarding." Fellah perked up excitedly at that and Lillian chuckled at her.

"Yeah that would be fun! What is snowboarding...?" Fellah trailed off sheepishly. Lillian sighed at her as they made their way back through the rough part of the city again. Her eyes shot around in the dark space warily as they passed by the rundown looking buildings.

"It's like sandboaring except it's on snow." Lillian explained as they passed by a group of rough looking men. Her gaze locked in on them as one of them nodded in their direction. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she noticed the men had mounted camels of their own and were following them. She watched them out of the corner of her eye so as not to alert them to the fact that she was aware that they were following her. She gently brushed her hand over Fellah's shoulder to get her attention. "Look forward Fellah." Lillian said as Fellah attempted to turn in her direction. She looked confused as to why Lillian was acting so odd. "There is a group of men following us... Keep looking forward... Don't let them know that you know they're following us." Fellah's shoulders went rigid and she looked terrified. "If they try anything I'll distract them, and you can run. If that happens you need to go find Amir and let him know where I am, okay?" Fellah nodded her head reluctantly. "Just act normal Fellah... Don't act like you have any idea about them..." Lillian said as she feathered her hand over Fellah's shoulder in reassurance. If these men were going to pull anything, they were running out of time to do it. The sounds of the bustle of the city were coming closer so she knew they were only moments from entering the busy part of the city. She glanced back at the men out of the corner of her eye to see that two of them had broke off from the main group, and they were now moving to surround the two of them. Lillian gritted her teeth anxiously. Why did this crap always happen to her?! She pushed on Fellah's shoulder roughly. "FELLAH RUN NOW!" She didn't neeed to tell her twice. Fellah urged her camel into a full gallop as she left Lillian behind. The men moved to follow her, but decided that it wasn't worth it. The four of them surrounded her as she dismounted her camel. She wanted to be on the ground in case she had to fight. She couldn't lie and say that she wasn't scared, she was terrified out of her wits, but she wouldn't show it. It was just her luck, her second day here and already she's being surrounded by a group of thugs who most likely wanted to rape her or kill her.

The largest man in the group dismounted his own camel and came to stand in front of her. He had a nasty scar across his nose, but that was all she could make out because his face was covered in grime and dirt. His muscular frame towered over her small one. He licked his lips in anticipation and her muscles tightened in response. "She's a real pretty lookin thing ain't she boys?" He said as the other men moved to surround her and box her in. A collective rumble ran through the group as they all seemed to agree with their leader. Scarface moved towards her and held out a hand to touch her face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lillian said dangerously as she slapped his hand away roughly. She was screwed and she knew it... All the fighting skills Henry had taught her would be pointless here... She couldn't take all four of them at once and she knew it. Her fear had always stopped her from fighting back against Shaun... But she would not let herself be raped by these thugs. She would give them hell before they took anything from her. Scarface rubbed his hand thoughtfully as he peered down at her.

"She's feisty too... But you should know better then to mouth off when you're severely outnumbered." He said as he circled around behind her. She kept her eyes on him as he stalked around her like some kind of predator. "It was a brave thing you did... Sacrificing yourself so that other girl could get away... Or could it be called stupid? You'll regret doing that soon enough I'm sure of it." He said as he made a motion with his hand. On command one of the men had thrown himself at Lillian. She ducked down and rammed her shoulder into his chest as he threw himself at her. The man gasped in pain as he attempted to catch his breath. Taking a chance Lillian swung her elbow up and slammed it into his face. Feeling a satisfying crack under his skin, she was positive that it would take him a few moments to recover. He fell to the ground groaning in pain and she took her chance to jump over his crumpled body and took off in the opposite direction.

"Don't let her get away!" She heard Scarface yell behind her. The sound of several pairs of feet could be heard as they gave chase.

"Hurry up Fellah!" Lillian whispered to herself as she ran towards the sound of the market place. She was fast and she knew it, but she knew that they would catch her at any moment. Someone closed in on her, and she spun and kicked out at whatever thug had entered her personal space. Her kick hit one of the thugs square in the gut, and she quickly grabbed his head and tugged it down to her knee bashing his face into it. He fell like the other man had and she spun around to continue running. A weight slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground. "DAMN! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she struggled against the weight on top of her. She was roughly turned onto her back so she was staring up at the last thug. She brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin causing him to roll off of her. She attempted to get up but Scarface had finally caught up to them, and he threw himself on top of her pinning her arms and legs down. "GET OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Lillian yelled as she struggled in vain against his hold on her.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he brought his hand up to strike her face. She braced herself for the impact that never came. The weight on top of her was suddenly gone, and she heard a commotion nearby.

"Lillian!" She heard Amirah cry out. Openiing her eyes Lillian saw Amir's mother making her way over quickly. Lillian looked towards the sound of the struggle to see that Amir had been the one that had tackled Scarface off of her. He looked feral as he wrestled with the man who had been attempting to rape his girlfriend. Lillian had never known that Amir could fight at all. She just assumed that because he was a Prince he depended on other people to protect him. But as she watched him throw a harsh punch at Scarface she realized that wasn't true. Amirah had arrived at Lillian's side and was attempting to console her. "I was so worried about you! When Fellah found us and told us what had happened I thought we wouldn't find you in time!" She looked like she might cry, and it made Lillian feel bad. If she had protested against going with Fellah this situation wouldn't have happened...

"Hey come back here!" She heard Amir yell as she turned to see Scarface and his thugs making a break for it. She looked around the alley that they were in, just now noticing the royal guards strewn about. She was unsure of when they had arrived, but she couldn't be bothered with that right now. She looked back to Amir to see him make a move to follow after the men, but Sanjay made his way through the guards to stop him.

"Master Amir stop! It would be most unwise to follow after a bunch of lowly street thugs! Let the roysl guards handle it. We need to take care of Lillian first." He said as he made his way to Lillian's side to check her over. Amir had apparently forgotten about her in his anger, because he whirled around and ran to her side.

"Lillian are you okay?! Did they hurt you at all?!" He was looking her over frantically for any injuries she had received. She pulled herself up from the ground quickly.

"I'm fine Amir. I managed to fight off three of them, before Scarface pinned me down. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I'm sure my face would be looking pretty awful for a few weeks..." She trailed off as he moved to help her stand. A thought occured to her. "Where's Fellah?!" She shot her eyes to his frantically. His look turned dark before he responded.

"She's at home with Bahiyah. After she told us what had happened mother had Bahiyah escort her home. She's a little shaken up, but otherwise she's fine. I'm more worried about you right now." He was watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. She sighed in relief at hearing that Fellah was alright.

"Someone might want to go get my poor camel friend... Poor thing is probably scared as can be..." Her voice sounded subdued as she said this. Memories of being in the same position with Shaun ran through her mind, except back then there was no one to save her. She had not allowed herself to feel depressed over these unpleasant memories in a long time, but now she couldn't help it. What would Amir think when he finds out about the darker parts of her relationship with Shaun. What would he say if they got married and he found out she wasn't a virgin anymore? She wasn't sure if that was important to his culture or not. And if it was, would he decide he didn't want her anymore? Her mind became numb and she felt nothing. "Let's go back to the palace. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep..." She said making her way away from them. Amir sensed that she was deep in thought over something so he said nothing as he followed after her, his mother, and Sanjay following close behind.

Upon entering the palace she was tackled by Fellah. "Lillian I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry for taking you sandboarding! If I hadn't done that, then we wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place! I'M SORRY!" She was clutching Lillian's shirt and crying into it. Lillian wrapped her arms around Fellah on autopilot.

"It's fine Fellah... You didn't know that would happen. If you did then you wouldn't have taken me there." Lillian reassured her as best she could. She pulled away from Fellah after a moment and made her way past Bahiyah, and Ra'id. She made her way to the bedroom that she and Amir shared desperate for some solitude. She could sense that someone was following her and she figured it was Amir.

Upon entering Amir's room she made her way over to her bag and pulled out a journal, before she settled herself on the window seat. She took a pen out from the spine of her journal and popped open the lock on the front of it. Amir sat down as he watched her write, most likely about today's events. She looked more depressed then he had ever seen her before. After a lengthy amount of time had passed she finally shut her journal and locked it. She did not remove herself from her seat in the window, instead she just continued to look out of it at the large fountain.

"When that man was on top of me like that..." She whispered and he had to strain to hear her. She began speaking a little more clearly so he could understand her. "It reminded me of when Shaun would... do things to me..." He could only imagine what things that bastard had done to her. "The first time he forced himself on me was right after he started getting abusive with me..."

He released a shuddering breath as realization dawned on him. "He... raped you?" The words sounded so horrible as they escaped his mouth, and he had to bite his lip to keep from cursing. He would give anything just to have a few moments alone with that man... If only just to make him feel the pain he had forced Lillian to endure. He would never have guessed that the abuse had gone as deep as it had. No wonder she was so subdued after the events that had happened earlier.

"I begged him to stop... I told him that he was hurting me... But he never stopped no matter how much I begged him to... He was always so agressive with me. Most of the time I was so sore that I couldn't walk afterwards..." She was shaking violently at this point and it was visible to him. "When that man had me pinned like that it reminded me of when Shaun would... rape me... It just brought up a lot of very unpleasant memories..." She stood up and made her way over to him. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm a whore or something... I just... I'm worried that you won't want to be with me anymore now that you know about the darker things that Shaun did to me..." She sat down next to him putting a little more distance between them then was normal. "I'm just scared at how you will see me now..." She looked so small and vulnerable as she sat there waiting for him to say something.

"Lillian look at me." His voice came out strong, and it caused her to jolt her head up so that she was looking straight at him. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you even more then I did before. My feelings for you could never change because of what anyone else has done to you." He tightened his arms around her slightly. "Please don't be afraid to tell me anything because you're afraid I won't accept you. I accept you even after everything you have been through... I thought we had this discussion before." She smiled slightly as she remembered that they had in fact had this same conversation before, and he had said the exact same thing. She was more grateful for him then she had ever realized before. "Do you see now? I don't see you any differently then I did before you told me about this. In fact I only feel more protective towards you now." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for this Amir. You don't realize how much this means to me. I was worried that I would never be accepted by any guy because of my past. I'm so happy that I found you, and you accept me for every part of me. I love you." She kissed his chin gently and he positioned his head so that she was kissing his lips instead. She felt so safe in her Prince's arms. And she was almost certain that she would always be welcome there. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Lillian glanced over at Amir's position in the bed that they shared. She had woken up early this morning and was unable to go back to sleep. So many different thoughts were racing through her head that she couldn't keep track of all of them. The one that concerned her the most was Fellah. She seemed very upset last night when Lillian had come back to the palace. Lillian also knew that Amir wasn't happy with his younger sister right now. She wanted to talk to Fellah so she could reassure her that she was truly alright. After she was done with that, she would be having a talk with Amir. Sparing one last glance at Amir she got up and crept out the door. She glanced around the hallway hoping that there was someone around that she could ask for directions. Seeing no one around she sighed and decided to just wander until she found Fellah.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" She muttered to herself as she attempted to navigate her way through the hallways. She had once again gotten hopelessly lost in the complicated maze of hallways that made up the palace. "At least I'm not lost in the ghost infested part of the palace..." She muttered as she turned the corner to go into the next hall. She ran into something hard and warm and fell on her butt. "Ouch... Why is it always me that's running into stuff?!" She said as she rubbed her sore bottom. She looked up to see that it was Sanjay that she had run into.

"Oh Lillian? What are you doing wandering around by yourself?" Sanjay asked as he offered a hand to help her stand. She dusted herself off quickly as she contemplated what to tell him.

"I was looking for Fellah. I really wanted to talk to her about what happened last night. I wanted her to know that I'm really not mad at her about it." She looked down at her shoes as she spoke. She was sure that Fellah was feeling awful about what had happened to her. She didn't want Fellah to feel like she blamed her. "Uhh could you show me where her room is?" She looked up and gave him a pleading look. He smiled gently at her.

"Her room is right there." He said pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks a bunch Sanjay! I'll see you later okay?" She said as she sped past him towards Fellah's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. A moment later the door opened to reveal an upset looking Fellah. Upon seeing Lillian standing at her door Fellah threw herself at her.

"Lillian I'm really sorry! I feel so bad about yesterday! I never meant for anything bad to happen to you! I'll never do something like that again!" Fellah cried into Lillian's shoulder quietly. Lillian pulled her back into the room and shut the door behind them. She pushed Fellah to sit down on one of the couches that sat at the opposite end of the room.

"I was telling you the truth last night when I said I wasn't mad." Fellah looked up with tears in her eyes. Lillian smiled gently at her as she wrapped one of her arms around Fellah's shoulder. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen. But if I can be honest with you, I would rather have it happen to me and not you. I could have run away and left you behind but I didn't." She squeezed Fellah's shoulder in reassurance. "I know you feel guilty not only about taking me away from everyone else, but I know you also feel guilty about leaving me in the alley." Fellah looked down in shame and it confirmed Lillian's suspisions. "If you would have stayed with me I don't think either of us would have made it." She looked over at Fellah seriously. "If you had stayed then Amir and the others would never have found us in time. You were the reason that I made it out of there in the first place! So... Thank you Fellah. You may not think it, but you did save me." Lillian smiled as brightly as she could at her.

"But I still left you alone... You must have been scared to death!" Fellah uttered quietly as more tears leaked from her eyes. "What if I hadn't found big brother? No one would have made it to you in time to help you!" She buried her face into her hands and cried quietly. "Big brother has every reason to be angry with me! I could've got you raped, or even killed! If I hadn't found them you would have been!"

"You can't go on what ifs Fellah." Lillian stated gently as she tightened her arms around Fellah. "What matters is that you did find them. What is important is that I'm not hurt at all!" Lillian pulled Fellah's face up to meet hers. "What matters the most is that all of us are here together! No one was hurt... Well except for a few of the thugs!" Fellah actually let out a small chuckle at that. "Yeah did you think I would go down without a fight? I powned a couple of those guys! They didn't know what hit them!" Lillian fist pumped and struck a superman pose.

"Lillian you're so funny!" Fellah laughed as she watched Lillian strike her superman pose. Her posture deflated almost instantly after a moment or two. "But big brother is still mad at me..." Fellah stated quietly as she focused on her feet again. Lillian looked at her in sympathy.

"I'll talk to him. Will that make you feel a little better?" Fellah brightened up and nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then! Leave it to me Fellah! He'll be over it by the end of the day!" Lillian yelled as she ran back to the door. She stopped short of the handle and backtracked. "Which way is Amir's room in?" She asked feeling embarassed.

"I'll take you there!" Fellah ran over to her and grabbed her hand as she led her out the door. Fellah led her through the maze of hallways towards Amir's room. "Here!" Fellah shouted as she stopped in front of the door to Amir's room. "Good luck Lillian! I'll come back later so we can play more dress up!" Lillian didn't have a chance to protest as Fellah turned and ran away from her quickly.

"Nooo... Not dress up!" Lillian moaned pathetically as she opened the door and entered the room. Her eyes immediately shot to the bed to see that Amir was not there. "Huh? I wonder where he went?" She shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the bathroom, only to run into another person. "What are the odds!?" She groaned as she once again rubbed her abused bottom.

"Lillian are you alright?" Amir looked concerned as he held out a hand to help her up. She took the offered hand and he pulled her up. She dusted herself off again as she looked up at him.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Lillian looked at him seriously. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Fellah." He looked confused at this.

"What about her?" He questioned quietly. He didn't look mad at the mention of his little sister's name, and she took that as a good sign.

"Well... She thinks you're mad at her... And I thought you were too because of what happened." She trailed off as she watched him closely. His face turned serious and he sighed deeply.

"I wasn't very happy with her after what happened..." Lillian opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Let me finish!" She snapped her mouth shut as she waited. "I was upset because she took you away from the rest of us. You don't know this place very well! What if you had gotten seperated? You don't speak the native language here, so how would you have found your way back?" She shrugged and it didn't put him anymore at ease. "She knows how dangerous this place can be. Yet she still put not only you, but herself in danger as well! I was just as worried about her as I was about you! She's my baby sister... If something would have happened to her I would have been just as upset!" He was angry she knew it, but she also knew that he needed to let it out. "I am grateful that she was not harmed... But I am still upset because of the danger she put both of you in!" His fists were clenched tightly and she reached out to take his hands in hers.

"I know that you are still upset... But Fellah is upset at herself too! She knows what she did was wrong. She knows she should not have done it! She promised to never do anything like that again!" Her lips quirked up into a half smile. "But... you still need to let her know that you're not mad at her anymore! You need to talk to her about how it made you feel. And you need to hear her out about how she's feeling as well." She squeezed his hands in reassurance before she let go. "Now go talk to your baby sister... And come back when you're done!" She said as she moved behind him so she could push him out the door. "I love you! Good luck!" She slammed the door after him. "What to do...?" She mumbled as she made her way over to the window seat. Her eyes lit up as they landed on her rucksack. Making her way over to it she opened it and pulled out a sketch pad, and some drawing utensils. She took the items over to the window and plopped herself down onto the bench. "Wonder how long he will be?" She spoke quietly to herself as she started to draw in her sketchpad.

She had just finished the shading on the portrait of Fellah that she was working on. The picture of Fellah covered in sand was stuck in her head and she had to draw it. She flipped her sketchpad closed as the door opened. She may be decent at drawing, but she didn't want anyone to see it. She looked up as Fellah, and Amir entered the room. "Feeling better?" She questioned noticing the happy look on Fellah's face.

"Yes! Big brother is not mad at me anymore! I'm happy!" Fellah squealed and started dancing around in circles. She stopped abruptly noticing the sketchpad Lillian was holding. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the pad.

"Nothing Fellah... It's nothing at all..." Lillian said as she slipped the pad into her rucksack. She pulled the rucksack to her chest and she clutched it tightly. Fellah looked even more interested than before and she cursed internally.

"It doesn't look like nothing..." Fella sang out mishchieviously as she advanced on Lillian's seated position. She reached out for the rucksack containing the item of her interest. Lillian jumped up off of the window seat and shoved her rucksack behind her.

"I said it's nothing Fellah! I thought you wanted to play something else!?" Lillian shifted nervously as Fellah advanced on her. Fellah invaded her personal space and reached out for the rucksack. "NO! FELLAH STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed as she dove around Fellah. She dashed over to hide behind Amir and she peered out from around his shoulder. "I'm not comfortable showing it to you! Please don't bother me about it again!" She pleaded desperately as Fellah advanced on her once again. "Amir tell your crazy sister to stop!" Lillian whispered from behind him.

"Fellah... Leave Lillian alone! You heard what she said. Don't bother her about this again." Amir came to her rescue like some kind of knight in shining armor. Fellah pouted but relented at her brother's request.

"Fine! But... We have to go and play a game! All of us playing a game together!" Fellah sang out as her dancing started up again. She reminded Lillian of a mixture of Felicity, and Tina with her abundance of energy, and bubbly attitude. "Let's play hide and go seek tag! Please?"

"I guess so... As long as Lillian doesn't mind it. AND you don't try sneaking away again!" Amir stated as he looked at his sister seriously. He watched as she squealed and started dancing around in circles again.

"I PROMISE! Let's go get Sanjay, and Bahiyah so they can play!" Fellah squealed as she shot out the door to go and get the others. They sweatdropped as they watched her speed off.

"Where does she get all of that energy from?" Lillian questioned incredulously. Amir just shrugged his shoulders as he moved to follow her. "Let me put this away and then we can play." Lillian said as she ran back over to the desk and stuffed her sketchpad into it. "Alright let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. This game was going to be interesting she just knew it.

"OK! So... I'm it and you guys have to hide! Someone should go with Lillian so she doesn't get lost!" Fellah shouted directions out to everyone.

"I will go with Lillian so she doesn't get lost." Amir stated quietly as he stood next to her. Fellah nodded and turned her attention back to everyone else.

"Wait a minute! What if one of us gets tagged? Do we have a ten second rule or something? Do I have to give him a ten second headstart so he can get away, and vice versa?" Lillian questioned as she looked to Fellah expectantly.

"Uhhh yeah! That should work! Ok! So if you get tagged you can't tag the person who tagged you! You have to find someone else to tag! Once you tag someone you have to go and hide again! Does everyone get it?" Everyone nodded quickly. "Alright! Everyone hide! You've got 30 seconds before I come and find you!" Fellah said and everyone scattered.

"Come on Lillian!" Amir said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down a hallway. He weaved in and out of different hallways in an attempt to find a good hiding spot. "Here!" He whispered to her as he dragged her over to a storage room and pulled her inside of it. "Just be quiet and she won't find us." He looked over at her in the darkness of the room as she nodded. Footsteps could be heard running past the room. "Shhhh!" Amir whispered again as the footsteps passed. After he was sure that whoever it was had passed by he peeked out the door into the hallway. "In a few moments we should switch up our hiding spot. You don't want to stay in one place for too long, or else Fellah will find us."

"Yeah that's a good idea!" She whispered as she moved forward and crouched behind him. She waited for him to check the hall so they could move to a new spot.

"Ok let's go!" He said as he bolted from their hiding spot and started dragging her down the hall. He dragged her to the end of the hall and turned the corner to go down a different corridor.

"Found you!" Fellah shouted as she tagged Amir. "You're it! Now you have to count!" She squealed as she dragged Lillian down the corridor. "Come on Lillian I have the best hiding spot ever!" Fellah yelled as she dragged Lillian down multiple different corridors. She dragged Lillian into a large library and pulled her all the way to the back. "Here it is!" Fellah pointed to a row that was way in the back of the library. She pulled Lillian towards it and ducked behind it. "This is so much fun! Brother will never find us!" Fellah covered her mouth to try and stifle the giggles that were escaping.

"Shhh Fellah! You're gonna get us caught!" Lillian whispered harshly as she peeked through te bookshelf. There was a clear view of the door that led to the hallway from where they were sitting. Luckily there was a glass window on the door that let her see into the hallway. Her eyes zoomed in on a figure as it passed by the window. She recognized the figure as Fellah's butler Rahir who she had met before the game had started. "It's your butler Fellah! I think he's it!" Fellah stopped giggling immediately.

"Really? Oh man... Rahir knows all of my favorite hiding places too!" Fellah whispered nervously as she watched her butler through the bookshelves. As soon as she said that her butler turned in the direction of the library and made his way inside. "Oh no! Split up and hide under a table or something!" Fellah ducked under a table and made her way towards the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Lillian whispered as she too ducked under a table. She could see Fellah from the table she had hidden under. Fellah gestured for her to stay still. She heard footsteps stop beside her table and she bit her lip to keep from breathing audibly. The chair was pulled out as Rahir's face appeared in her line of vision. "Shit!" Lillian screamed as she shot out from under the table. She saw Fellah making a dash towards the door and she ran in her direction. A hand clamped onto her shoulder gently, and she looked over her shoulder at Rahir. He was several inches taller then her. His hair barely brushed the nape of his neck, and it was an off white color. His eyes were a deep brown color, and his face was attractive. He wore the traditional butler uniform that all the servants wore.

"You're it Miss Lillian! Have fun seeking! Oh and for future references Lady Fellah's hiding spots are well known to almost everyone..." He smiled cheekily at her as he made his way out of the library.

"Well now I'm screwed because I don't know my way around the palace still... Why me?" Lillian lamented as she exited the library after a moment. "Where should I look?" She glanced around the hallway curiously. She turned in a random direction and started walking. "Uhhh let's see... eeny meeny meiny mo catch a tiget by its toe! If he hollers let him go! Eeny meeny meiny mo!" She sang as she came up on a hall that split into two different hallways. "Right it is then!" She shrugged as she made her way down the hallway on the right. "Ok... This was a really bad idea on my part! Why did I even agree to play this game? Oh right... Because I thought I would be with Amir the whole time! Well I wasn't counting on being it!" She seethed as she became lost in the palace again. "Where am I?" She whined as she turned another corridor. Several hallways split off from the one that she was in and she groaned. "Why does there have to be so may hallways?!" She yelled as she threw herself down onto the ground. "I'm never going to find my way back to familiar ground... I might as well as accept the fact that I'm going to starve to death..." She just laid there like a lump as she waited for her impending doom. "I never even got to get married! Why must the good die young?!" She moaned as she continued laying on the floor. She jolted as she heard footsteps approaching her position. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S A GHOST I'M GOING TO FLIP OUT!" She screamed as she scrambled upright.

"Lillian why are you laying here all alone?" Amir's voice sounded amused as he came to stand over her crouched position. She threw herself at him tackling him to the ground.

"I am so happy to see you! I got tagged by uhhh Rahir I think it was... Anyways! I got tagged and you know how bad I am with directions and everything! So I wandered for a while and I ended up getting hopelessly lost in this place! So I was laying there hoping that someone would find me because I was lost as hell! And now I'm happy you found me so that I won't die of starvation anytime soon! I'm so freakin happy I'm going to kiss you!" Lillian finished and slammed her lips onto his. She kissed him heatedly for a moment before she pulled back for air. "Oh yeah... I guess this means you're it!" She giggled at his dazed look. "But really... Can you at least show me the way back to the bedroom. I'm just going to hide in there! There's no way I can get lost in there! And no one would expect me to hide in suck an obvious place!" She rambled as she glanced down the hallway. He was dead silent and it was unnerving her. "Amir what is wrong with you? Let's go already!" She shook his shoulders to knock him out of his stupor. He jolted slightly as she shook him. "You're alive! Who would have guessed? Now let's go we're wasting mmph-!"

He had threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her face to his, slamming his lips back onto hers. She moaned and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and wrap it around hers. He pushed her body back down to the floor and settled himself between her thighs. She tensed slightly but relaxed after he brushed his hand over her cheek. He pushed his lips more insistently against hers as his hand slipped under her shirt to caress her stomach. She whimpered slightly as she pushed his hand further up her shirt so that he was palming her breast. A voice in the back of her mind was telling her that things might be moving a little faster then she was prepared for, but she ignored it. He squeezed gently causing her to moan slightly. Feeling emboldened by her reaction he pulled back so he could unbutton her shirt.

"Wait a minute!" He froze as he was undoing the first button. Their eyes met and he could see that she was uncertain. "I don't want to go too far until we get married... If we get married I mean..." She blushed heavily and looked down at the floor. "We can do some things... but I want to wait to have sex... I hope you are alright with that..." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Lillian. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable!" He looked ashamed of himself for his actions. How could he have forgotten about what she had told him yesterday? Of course she must be scared, or very uncomfortable! "I won't touch you like this again unless you say I can. I will respect your boundaries." He said as he stood up pulling her up with him.

"I know you will... And I'm thankful for that." She sighed as she clutched his arm with both of hers. She had really lucked out when she had found him. A bright flash nearly blinded the both of them. After their vision had cleared up enough for them to see they looked up to see Amirah standing there with a camera.

"Oh don't mind me! I'm just getting some pictures of my new daughter for a photo album! Continue what you were doing!" She sang as she raised the camera to take another picture.

"Mother!" Amir chastied her as he moved to block Lillian. "You would think that we were already married with how all of you are acting! Well I really hate to displease you, but we are not yet married!" Amir huffed as he shielded Lillian with his body.

"Details details... You will get married soon and you know it! Now if you would move please? I need a few more pictures of Lillian for my album!" She made a shooing gesture with her hands as she attempted to get around her son so she could get to Lillian.

"Mother you are being unreasonable right now! What have you been doing, following us with that camera all day?" Amir sighed exasperatedly as his mother pushed at him.

"Maybe..." Amirah smirked mischieviously at the two of them.

"Ummm how long have you been here?" Lillian trailed off nervously. She didn't know what she would do if Amirah had seen their little make out session that they had. Amirah twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she shifted her feet.

"Well... I've been here long enough to know that you!" She looked to Amir pointedly. "You have not kept up your end of the bargain that you made with your father! I saw the end of that little romp... Even thoug I wish I hadn't... But if you want me to keep it a secret from your father... LET ME GET A PICTURE OF LILLIAN!" She raised her voice as she pushed Amir out of the way. She pushed the camera right into Lillian's face. "Say cheese!" She smiled as she snapped a picture of Lillian's blushing face, nearly blinding her in the process.

"Ack you blinded me!" Lillian shouted as she covered her eyes again. She stumbled and Amir had to reach out to keep her from falling down.

"Are you quite satisfied now mother? May we go now?" Amir didn't wait for a response from his mother as he dragged Lillian past her. "I never thought she would ever act so crazy after I got a girlfriend..." Amir muttered as he led Lillian down the hall and towards his room.

"I want grandbabies soon so get to work on that!" Amirah called out from somewhere behind them causing both of them to facepalm.

"Mother! Don't say things like that! Imagine how you are making Lillian feel!" Amir said red faced as he continued to lead Lillian to his room. "I'm terribly sorry for my mother's odd behavior... She just gets very excited sometimes and she can't seem to help herself. I hope she did not make you feel too uncomfortable..." He mumbled as he approached the door to his room and let them in.

"Uhhh I expect it from her now... She's crazy but, I like her..." And it was the truth. Even though his family was as strange as they come, she felt more at home with them then she ever had with any family she had ever had, besides her parents.

"I'm happy to hear it! Now let's relax for the rest of the day! The others will never know that we abandoned the game." He smirked as he led her over towards the window seat. He sat down and pulled her so that her back was leaning against his chest.

"You know I really am enjoying myself here... We never had much alone time back in Echo town. I just want to sit here and enjoy it, if that's alright with you?" She pulled his arms tighter around the front of her body as she buried herself further into him.

"I was thinking the same thing actually. Let's enjoy our time together like this." He said as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

He felt like home she concluded. She was sure that she would never feel any better with anyone else but him... 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume! Also there will be lemons in this story! I'm not really the kind of person that writes super descriptive lemons so they might be a little more descriptive then in my other story, but not really really in depth. They won't be starting for a while anyways but I just wanted to give you all a heads up.

Lillian sighed from her seated position on the window bench. She was feeling extremely bored at the moment. Everyone was busy for the day, and she was left to her own devices. Amir had been called to the throne room by his grandfather Hakeem to discuss something of importance. Ra'id was there as well so she couldn't go and visit with him either. One of Amir's cousins was pregnant so Amirah, Fellah, and Bahiyah had gone out with her to do some baby shopping. It was a family only thing so when they invited Lillian she had politely refused saying that she had some reading she wanted to do. Of course she was not being truthful about that, she just really did not want to go shopping.

"Maybe Sanjay is free..." She was hopeful that she could at least find some time to spend with her best friend. She pulled herself up from her seated position and made her way towards the door. Closing the door behind her she turned and made her way down the hall in the direction she believed the servants quarters to be in. In the last few days she had learned to navigate her way to a couple different places. Those being the servants quarters, the dining room, Amir's relative's rooms, and the library. Other than that she was completely lost as to where anything was. She was really going to have to learn her way around this place... Maybe she could have Sanjay teach her... She was so deep in thought that she nearly ran into Amir's grandmother Hadeel. "Oh I'm so sorry Hadeel! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Lillian apologized profusely. She would have felt bad about running into the woman, as Hadeel was mostly blind.

"Oh Lillian! It is alright! No harm done!" Hadeel waved her off easily. That was what she liked about Hadeel. She was so kindhearted towards everyone she came across. She reminded Lillian of her nana. "Are you lost Lillian?" Hadeel spoke breaking Lillian out of her reverie.

"Oh... Kind of! I thought I knew the way to the servants quarters but... I guess I'm not a hundred percent sure still..." Lillian trailed off as she scowled. A thought struck her suddenly and she asked the question that had been nagging at her ever since she had run into Hadeel. "What about you? Don't you normally have an escort around the palace? Where is he?" Lillian asked as she glanced around the hallway.

"Oh... Adil? He had to help the other servants with a few things today. I wasn't supposed to go out by myself but... Ahh I just felt like it!" Hadeel laughed lightly as if it was no big deal. "Why don't we get lost together Lillian?" She joked as she stopped laughing.

"Sure why not?" Lillian linked her arm with Hadeel's as she led her down a different hallway. "You know I was expecting Amir's relatives to be all serious and stuffy... You know being royalty and all... But I'm happy to say that you guys are really fun to be around." She glanced at Hadeel as she turned another corner.

"How would any of us have fun if we were all stuffy and prim? I don't know about everyone else, but I like to have fun. That was why I liked Amirah so much when Ra'id introduced us. She was so lively and cheerful! We always had so much fun together!" She looked deep in thought before she turned to Lillian. "That is why I like you so much Lillian! You are shy sometimes, but you are also lively, and Amirah, and my granddaughters love you! I'm sure we will have all kinds of fun together!" Hadeel smiled lovingly at Lillian and it reminded her of her grandma even more.

"Thank you Hadeel! I'm just glad that you guys like me for who I am. I was worried that Amir's family wouldn't care for me because I'm so... weird... But now that I know you guys like me, I feel like I can really be myself!" Lillian smiled brightly even though she knew Hadeel couldn't see it. She turned another corner and began leading her down the hall. There were loud voices heard coming from one of the rooms, and Hadeel perked up instantly. She grabbed Lillian's arm and led her to the sounds of the voices. That was when Lillian realized that they were near the throne room.

"Shhh!" Hadeel shushed her as she pressed her ear up against the door, gesturing for Lillian to do so as well. Ra'id's voice could be heard and he did not sound happy.

"Who my son marries is completely up to him! I have already approved of Lillian so you have no say in the matter anymore Athir!" Ra'id voice was harsh in apparent anger. Lillian's eyes widened in shock, and fear. They wanted to set Amir up in another arranged marriage? Well Athir, and Hakeem must want to...

"His so called girlfriend assaulted a Princess from our very own country! Do you really want a callous, and violent girl like that to marry into the royal family?! Well I do not!" Athir yelled at the top of her lungs, and it caused Lillian to wince. Why wasn't Amir saying anything? Did he decide to do what his Aunt, and Grandfather wanted?

"Aunt Athir I want nothing to do with Princess Aaliyah! And just so that you are aware, she attacked Lillian first! Lillian only acted in self defense!" Lillian could hear the anger in Amir's voice from her position. "The only reason that you have a problem with Lillian is because you did not pick her yourself, and she is like my mother! You don't have to like the choice that I have made! But it is my choice! I have chosen to be with Lillian! I have nothing more to say on the matter!"

"Amir your Aunt does have a point... Our relations with Princess Aaliyah's family are not good at this point in time. And after her trip to see you it has only gotten worse! We need to build up relations with the other kingdoms! And if an arranged marriage is what we need, then I ask you to think about your country!" Hakeem's voice came through next.

"Then have Raji marry her! He has no marriage obligations, and he is not pursuing anyone at this moment!" Ra'id spoke again sounding even angrier.

"I do not see why you are so set on this girl brother! She will soil the Singh bloodline!" Lillian knew that Athir did not like her, but she had no idea that it was to this extent...

Hadeel laid a gentle hand on Lillian's shoulder to comfort her. "I will talk some sense into them Lillian so you need not worry!" Hadeel reassured her gently. Lillian's eyes were blurry with tears that she had not realized that she was shedding. Hadeel placed her hands on the door of the throne room and pushed them open with great force, causing the doors to slam into the walls. All heads turned in her direction as she stood in the doorway with Lillian behind her.

"Lillian..." Amir, and Ra'id whispered in unison as they saw her standing there.

"You two!" Hadeel shouted as she pointed towards Athir, and Hakeem. "I have heard enough talk of arranged marriages! Amir should be able to marry who he wants to marry! As long as he is happy we have no say in who the lucky woman is!" She glared in the direction of the two of them as she gritted her teeth in anger. "Now you are upsetting Lillian with this nonsense! She was kind enough to help me find my way through the palace! I won't have either of you upsetting my future granddaughter! I don't want to hear anymore talk of this matter again!" Hadeel finished with a tone of finality. "Now you!" She pointed to Amir sharply. "Take your girlfriend back to your room! She is very upset right now! Leave my plotting daughter, and husband to your father, and I!" Hadeel huffed as she pushed Amir towards Lillian.

Lillian couldn't look at him as he made his way towards her. Two of the most important people in his family did not aprove of them being together... She choked back a sob as she turned on her heel and bolted away from Amir. She vaguely heard him call for her as she ran away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to face him right now. She needed her best friend to tell her that things would work out. She sobbed as she made her way straight to the servants quarters of the palace. She made her way straight to Sanjay's room and threw the door open. Her tear filled eyes landed on her best friend who stood frozen at seeing her in this state.

"Lillian what is wrong?" Sanjay questioned as he opened his arms for her to throw herself into. She latched onto him as tightly as she could as she cried loudly into his robes. Sensing that she was too upset to speak at this moment, he settled for rubbing her back to soothe her. She cried until she had no more tears left. Her sobs finally died down and she pulled back from Sanjay's now soaked robes. "Come sit down and tell me what happened." He said taking her hand and leading her back to a couch. After she had sat down and made herself as comfortable as she could she blurted out what was bothering her.

"Amir's Aunt, and Grandpa don't agree with us being together... They want him to break up with me so he can marry that Princess..." Her voice came out sounding broken to her own ears. Sanjay looked shocked at what she was telling him. "Maybe Amir is better off marrying that girl... They said it was to better the relations that I had destroyed! Just because of the fight that she started! And Athir had the nerve to say that I would soil their bloodline! She talked about me like I was a savage or something!" She honestly didn't know if she could marry Amir if his family was this against it. If his Grandpa, and Aunt were like this then who knows how his other relatives felt... "Maybe I should just leave... I should let him go and move on... That way he wouldn't have to dissapoint his family by marrying a savage peasant girl!" She whispered as she focused on her shoes.

"Lillian!" Sanjay's voice grabbed her attention causing her to look up at him. He was looking at her with slight anger in his eyes. The sight of his anger directed at her made her stomach flip. "I know for a fact that if you left Amir he would not marry anyone else. His whole life he has wanted someone that made him feel like more then just a Prince! He has wanted someone that made him feel like a normal man. He wanted someone that loved him for who HE is, not for his Title as a Prince! With you he has everything he has ever wanted! If you leave him he will follow you. He will not let you go! His love for you is deeper then any I have ever seen before!" Sanjay smiled reassuringly at her. He always knew how to make her feel better, that's why he was her best friend.

"Sanjay I'm so happy that you're my friend. You always know how to make me feel better!" Lillian hiccuped as she wiped her eyes with a tissue he offered her.

"Well I do care about you, and Master Amir very much! So it is only natural for me to do everything in my power to make sure you both are happy together." He smiled that gentle smile that she loved so much. She had found her soulmate, and her true best friend as a package deal, and she was grateful for it.

"I know that... And I'm just as thankful for you as I am for Amir! You really are the best friend I've ever had Sanjay... Really, I don't know what I would do without you!" She was sounding like a gushy pushover but she couldn't help it. "Could I stay here for a while? I need to pull myself together. We could catch up because we haven't been able to hang out together that much." Lillian looked up hopefully at him.

"Of course! That sound delightful! I was actually not busy at all today because Master Amir was busy with his family! I was thinking about coming to visit you anyways!" Cue gentle smile that only Sanjay could do! She knew after she left she would be feeling worlds better then she was when she came to him.

"So you fell out of a tree as a kid?" Lillian laughed as she tried to imagine a little Sanjay climbing a tree so he could read a book. She laughed even harder as she pictured him falling out of said tree. She doubled over as she tried to stifle her laughs to no avail.

"Lillian it is not that funny! I could have been hurt! I am actually upset that you find my distress so funny..." Sanjay mock pouted as he tried not to laugh at her. Lillian snorted as she waved her hands around frantically as she lost control even more. She slapped her hands over her mouth as her cheeks flared up in a blush. Sanjay actually laughed full out at her as she sat there embarassed.

"It's not funny Sanjay! I hate my laugh because of that stupid snorting thing that I do! Ugh I sound like a freaking pig!" Lillian growled out at her friend as he clutched his stomach. He laughed even harder at the expression on her face. Lillian huffed at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up! Some best friend you are!" She glared at him as he tried to calm himself down.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry Lillian! It's just, you sounded so cute when you snorted! I could not help myself!" Sanjay bit his finger to stifle the laughs that were attempting to escape again. Glancing up at the clock that sat next to his bed he straightened up. "It's gotten quite late hasn't it Lillian? I should take you back to your room. Master Amir is probably worried about you." He said as he stood up from the couch. He gestured for her to follow him as he exited from his room. "Now remember what we talked about Lillian. Amir loves you, and you love him so no one can tear you apart if you both are aware of this." Sanjay reassured her as he stopped beside Amir's door.

"Yes I realize that now! I'll apologize to him for earlier as well." She turned to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Sanjay." She mumbled into his shoulder before she pulled away to enter Amir's room.

"You are very welcome Lillian! Have a good night, and I will see you in the morning!" He said as he turned and moved down the hallway. She entered the room and shut the door after her.

"Lillian I've been looking everywhere for you!" Amir's voice sounded from right behind her as arms wrapped around her front.

She turned around so she was facing him. "Sorry for making you worry Amir. I just needed some time to think about things." She smiled gently at him as she returned his embrace. He tightened his arms around her shoulders as he gazed down at her intently.

"Lillian I want you to know that even though my Grandfather, and my Aunt don't agree with us being together, I don't care what they think. I meant what I said after you got into that fight with Princess Aaliyah. I don't want a Princess, I only want you! My parents, my sisters, and even my grandmother aprove of us being together. They adore you! And even if they didn't I still wouldn't care. When I am with you I can truly be myself! That is what I have always wanted in life, but was unsure I would ever get!" He caressed her cheek lovingly his eyes never leaving her.

"I know Amir. I was just upset earlier, but I feel a lot better now! As long as you love me, and I love you that's all that matters, right?" She smiled at him mischieviously. "And besides... Your mom might kill you if you marry someone else!" Lillian joked as he scowled at her. "Hey! You're only mad because you know I'm right!" She giggled as she leaned up to press her lips against his gently.

"I admit nothing Lillian..." He mumbled against her lips before he pulled away. He ran his hands up and down her back as he led her over to his bed. "Sit down for a moment while I fetch something." She watched him curiously as he walked to his desk and pulled the drawer open, taking something out. He hid whatever it was behind his back before making his way back over to her. "My grandmother always told me that when I met that one special woman my life would change completely." He shifted nervously as he lowered himself down before her. "I never really believed her when she said that, but now I do." He opened his hand revealing a blue feather.

"Amir..." Lillian gasped out as she looked down at the symbol of eternal love that people used to propose with in Echo Town.

"You have changed my life Lillian. When I'm with you I can truly be myself in ways that I could never be before." His gaze was unwavering as he peered up at her. "What I am trying to say is... I want you to be my wife. I can't see myself without you in my life. Please allow me to be with you forever."

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Lillian squealed in happiness as she threw her arms around his neck. She didn't care that they had only been together for two seasons. She couldn't see herself without him either. Tears leaked from her eyes again as he leaned down to wipe them away, before he placed his lips on hers again.

"YES! GRANDBABIES!" A voice shouted from somewhere to the side. It startled the two of them causing them to jump apart. Both pairs of eyes shot over to the door to see all of Amir's supportive relatives, and Sanjay standing there watching them.

'Why am I not surprised that they would knonw the exact moment when I would propose..." Amir trailed off as he sighed at his relatives. He watched as his mother, and sisters ran forward and glomped Lillian once again.

"Ack! I've only been here for a week and already I've almost died a dozen times because of you three!" Lillian choked out as she tried to force herself out from under them.

"Lillian is going to be my new sister!" Fellah, and Bahiyah sang out as they continued to suffocate her. It was official... They were hella crazy...

"I'm going to have little grandbabies running around soon! OOOH! I'm so excited! We need to go baby shopping!" Amirah rambled on as Lillian still struggled to breathe. She wasn't going baby shopping until she was actually expecting... Amirah was going to have to get that through her head.

"If you three don't get off of her, there won't be any wedding at all!" Ra'id sighed at his wife, and daughters antics. Poor Lillian was being mauled by them on a daily basis... The three of them pouted but did get off of her.

"Thanks... Ra'id..." Lillian panted as Amir helped her stand. "You guys are insane!" Lillian forced out as she struggled to catch her breath. The women all shrugged their shoulders at the accusation against them.

"Yes but that is why we get along so well!" Fellah sang out as she danced in place. Lillian couldn't argue with that because she was telling the truth...

"Alright! Let's give them some privacy! Out!" Ra'id ushered them out of the room while they all protested vigorously. "Welcome to the family Lillian." He grunted as his wife tried to dive through him to get back into the room. The door slammed after him as the voices gradually got softer the farther away the group got.

"Sorry about my mother, and sisters Lillian... It can't be very pleasant when they do that..." Amir uttered apologetically to her.

"No it isn't... But it's alright, they make up for it when we all hang out." Lillian got out as she stood up from her bent position, and shot him a look. "And for future references I am not going baby shopping until my eggo is prego!" She sweatdropped as she remembered Amirah's plans for a baby shopping trip. A thought struck her suddenly. "Wait when is the wedding going to be anyways? Are we going to get married here?" She questioned curiously.

"I would like it if we could... But if you want to wait until we go back to Echo town for the ceremony, I will understand." He was leaving it to her, even though he looked like he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. She supposed they could get married here, and when they returned to Echo town next season they could have a little ceremony there as well.

"No I want to get married as soon as possible! But if it's alright with you, I would like to have a little ceremony when we get back to Echo town as well." She looked up at him for his approval.

"Yes that would be fine! I will let my father know tomorrow morning! We can set the date for the wedding for a week from today. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good!" Lillian said excitedly as she danced in place. She stopped abruptly as a thought occured to her. "Uhhh can I have a western style wedding dress though? I don't think I would look good in whatever your sisters will try to force me into..." She was picturing walking down the aisle in a native robe that showed a lot of skin, and it was making her stomach churn.

"Of course! I will have Sanjay arrange for several dresses to be delivered here so that you can pick one that you like! I know that you aren't very comfortable in the robes from this country. It will be your big day, so it all will be catered to your wishes." Amir gave her a broad smile. "I cannot contain my excitement at the fact that we will be married soon." His grin broadened and he leaned down to kiss her again. "A payback for my mother interupting us earlier..." He mumbled against her lips.

"I won't argue with that..." Lillian giggled as she pulled away from him. She stopped short as a thought occured to her. "What about your Aunt, and Grandfather? Will they try and stop the wedding? You know that they don't agree with us being together in the first place! Could they do something to stop the wedding?" If they could, she knew that they would do something to stop them from getting married.

"If they have such a problem with it, then they do not have to come to the wedding! I won't tolerate their behavior towards you! If they can't accept that we are together, then they don't need to be at our wedding!" Amir uttered darkly. It was obvious that he was still holding a lot of resentment towards the two from earlier. "Don't worry yourself with them Lillian. Just leave them to my family to take care of! My mother won't allow anyone to interfer with our getting married. You can rely on her! So don't let it bother you." He reassured her easily. She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ok then... I will trust your mom to handle it." She mumbled in to his shoulder. Soon he would be her husband, and no one would ever be able to come between them again. She could hardly contain her excitement for their wedding day... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I didn't update over the weekend, we had company! So I think I may start up a Harvest Moon Animal Parade fic! I either want the pairing to be Molly/Ignis, or Molly/Luke. Msg me and let me know if you would like me to start this story! Alright wedding preperations! Wooo hooo! Poor Lillian is going to want to murder people in this chapter. Lol I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Lillian was having the most pleasant dream about milking a cow when harsh shaking on her shoulder woke her up. Her eyes snapped open and she jolted up in the bed.

"Wedding plans! Get up my little sleepy head!" Amirah sang out happily as she looked down on Lillian. Lillian was tempted to lay back down and studiously ignore her but... Amirah would not be having that today. With a groan Lillian threw the covers off of herself and got out of bed. "I will be waiting out here for you! Hurry up!" Amirah said as Lillian gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Ugh... Don't these people ever let their guests sleep in peace?" Lillian groaned as she slipped into her cute skirt. She figured that they most likely didn't even know that normal people needed a solid eight hours everyday. Now she may be getting enough sleep at night if it wasn't for Amir. Ever since the first time they had made out he had become insatiable. He didn't push her boundaries but he did want intimacy on a daily basis. She was ok with it, it wasn't like he was pushing himself on her or something. She worried her bottom lip nervously. On their wedding night she was expected to go all the way with him. She would never admit it but it scared her a little bit. She had never felt pleasure during her encounters with Shaun. She wondered if she would only feel pain with Amir... She shook her head quickly dismissing those thoughts. "Amir won't do anything to hurt me." She mumbled to herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection nodded back at her decisively. She turned from the counter and made her way back into the bedroom.

"Oh that's a nice outfit Lillian!" Amirah smiled brightly at her as she made her way over. Lillian smiled at her slightly as she moved to stand next to her. "Ok so for today we are picking your wedding dress! The just came in this morning, and the wedding is in two days so we need to get this done today! Come on let's go!" Amirah grabbed Lillian's hand quickly and dragged her out the door. Lillian honestly did not have a good feeling about this.

"STOP SHOVING DRESSES AT MY FACE!" Lillian screamed in indignation as another servant shoved a dress into her face. This was awful. How was she ever going to pick a dress if they wouldn't let her properly look at them? Her ire was rising and she was about to throw a tantrum if they didn't let her do what she needed to by herself. Amirah had wanted to help her pick a dress, but something had gone wrong with the flower arrangements so she had to go see to that. "Just stop! Everyone stop!" The servants all froze on command making her lips quirk in irritation. "Ok just set the dresses down on the table so that I can look at them!" They moved to do as she asked and sat the dresses down on the table. Lillian got up and walked up and down the table surveying the dresses. Her eyes eventually settled on a lovely dress and headdress. It really caught her eye in comparison to the other dress choices. She picked the dress up and held it up to get a better look at it.

"I like that dress." A voice said from right behind her causing her to whirl around in shock. Amir stood there in all his Prince glory with a soft smile on his face. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as he continued looking over the dress in her hands. "I think you would look stunning in this dress. Are you going to pick it?" He asked her as he gazed down at her questioningly.

"You aren't supposed to see the dress until the wedding day! What are you even doing in here?!" Lillian shifted her feet as she attempted to hide the dress behind her back. Amir laughed lightly at her as she shoved the dress that he had already seen behind her small body.

"I already saw the dress Lillian, so there is no point hiding it!" Amir laughed as she poofed her cheeks out at him in anger. She humphed as she turned away from him and made her way over to one of the head servants.

"Would you please let Amirah know that I want this dress?" The servant nodded and took the dress from her hands quickly. She bowed quickly before she ran out the door to do as she was told, the other servants followed her. "Ugh... Can I take a nap yet? I've been in here for six hours..." Lillian groaned as she slumped down to the floor. "Leave me behind..." She moaned dramatically as she leaned against the wall.

Amir chuckled as he made his way over to her. "Lillian if you want to get away from all the wedding preperations then we should go now." He held out a hand at her questioning gaze. "I plan on kidnapping you for the day. My mother can handle the rest of the preperations without us. But she won't be happy that I took you. If we don't hurry she will come and drag you off to look at flowers, or cakes..." He was baiting her and she knew it.

"No! No more flowers or cakes!" Lillian muttered as she took the offered hand. She was hauled up onto her feet and dragged out the door. "So where are we going anyway?" Lillian questioned as she looked at his face. He was quiet for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not sure... But I had the stables saddle a couple horses for us. I figured that would be easier than a camel for you." He smiled over his shoulder at her as he led her out the grand front doors. He led her around the outside of the palace to the stables. Two white arabians were saddled and waiting for them.

"So pretty..." Lillian trailed off dreamily as she ran her hand over the mare's nose. She moved to the side of the horse and quickly mounted her. She waited for Amir to mount his own horse before they set off. She followed after him as he led her into the city. "So are you excited?" Lillian asked suddenly catching his attention.

"For the wedding? Yes I am very excited. I can only be this happy because I am marrying you." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled gently at her. She blushed slightly and looked away from him. They continued on their way in silence. Lillian had absolutely no idea where he was taking her, but she was glad that she brought sunblock with her. She did not want to be burned to a crisp on her wedding day. She looked up as Amir slowed hir horse's pace down to a slow walk. "We're here." He announced excitedly.

She looked up and noticed that they were in a small oasis. She never thought that there would be one this close to the city. "Wow... This is so cool." Lillian gaped in awe as she dismounted her horse. Small clusters of trees dotted the area around the waterfall, and pond area. There were flowers of different colors that dotted the bushes and trees. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. Footsteps approached her side as Amir appeared in her peripheral vision.

"I used to come here as a boy... Whenever I could escape from my father, and my studies. It has always been a special place to me, so I wanted to share it with you." She glanced up to see him watching her intently.

"It's beautiful Amir... Thank you for bringing me here. It sure beats being cooped up inside all day with wedding preperations." She giggled as she moved forward to the pond Amir following close behind. She wished that she had brought a bathing suit with her... She would really like to swim in the pond. She groaned causing him to look at her questioningly. "We should've brought swimsuits... I want to swim in the pond so bad... I guess I could skinny dip." She smiled mischieviously at him.

"What is skinny dipping?" Amir questioned curiously. Lillian did not anser him verbally, instead she began shedding her clothes. His jaw dropped as she removed her shirt and pants in front of him. "Lillian what are you doing?" He gaped at her openly as she tossed her clothes onto the ground.

"I'm skinny dipping Amir..." She trailed off as she removed her undergarments. She had completely bared herself before him. She threw the bra and underwear down with her other clothes, before she charged towards the water and dove in. "Are you just going to stand there? It's not like we won't be seeing each other naked on a daily basis soon!" She teased him as she backstroked across the surface of the pond giving him a good view of her body.

"Be a gentleman Amir..." He chanted to himself as he shed his clothes quickly. He sat the articles of clothing down on the ground before he made his way to the pond to join her. He entered the pond and waded towards the center. Lillian looked up as he approached and he saw a blush color her face and chest. At least he knew that she at least liked what she saw. "You know Lillian... You are a very strange girl. You tell me that you don't want to go too far before we are married. But now we are in this situation because you wanted to skinny dip. You are very contradicting..." He teased her as he drew near her and pulled her towards him. He hugged her loosely, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"What can I say? My Grandma always told me I was a sparkplug... I don't always think before I do things." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. She actually had a reason for doing this, even if he did not know about it. She wanted to see how her body would react in an intimate situation that could easily escalate to something more. She just wanted to make sure that she was ready for the more intimate aspects that come with marriage. She was happy to say that she was not feeling any fear, or discomfort with him like she thought she would. She felt completely comfortable, and at ease with their position. She was sure that when it came down to sex, she would not back out of it because of her fear. That fear never even seemed to manifest within her after she started this little game. She smirked against his chest as she suddenly pushed him under the water. "Never let your guard down Amir!" She shouted as she swam away from him as he spluttered at the surface. She was finally opening up again and it felt good.

"Lillian! That was not very nice at all!" Amir sputtered as he wiped his wet bangs from his eyes. His vision cleared enough for him to see her smiling at him in challenge. He smirked slightly in acknowledgement as he dove towards her, intent on getting some vengence.

She squealed as she took off in the opposite direction from him. "No! I'm sorry!" She screamed as he grabbed her and dunked her under the water. He stood above the spot she had submerged and laughed. A moment passed and she still had not resufaced. He was actually worried that she was drowning. He jolted as something grabbed his leg and yanked on it bringing him under the surface. He righted himself as he looked to his right to see Lillian swimming away quickly. He shook his head and swam back to the surface.

"Haha! Amir got all wet! My poor poor Princey!" Lillian laughed as he resurfaced. She laughed even harder when he glared at her slightly. "Oh don't even look at me like that mister! You deserved it!" She stated matter of factly as he made his way back over to her.

"You were the one that started it!" He whined slightly as he stood next to her. She rolled her eyes at him as she laid down on the surface of the water. She seemed to not even have a care in the world for her own nakedness... "Lillian please cover yourself! This is making it very difficult for me to uphold my promise to my father!" He shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I know it is!" She said smugly as she floated away from him. She was honestly enjoying watching him squirm incessantly. She enjoyed the fact that her state of dress was having this big of an effect on him. He had his eyes covered and he was trying his very hardest not to look at her. It was actually really cute... She sighed exasperatedly as she righted herself in the water. "Should we get back before your mom sends out a search party for us?" Lillian asked jokingly as she exited the pond and started getting dressed.

"Yes we should..." He stated sadly as he too pulled himself from the pond. They faced away from each other as they dressed quickly.

"I'm glad we were able to have fun like this!" Lillian said as she mounted her horse for the journey back. She looked to her soon-to-be husband as he mounted his own horse.

"Yes it is nice to get out of the palace from time to time. We should come back here again before we leave to go back to Echo town." He urged his horse forward. Both of them knew that they would be getting swamped the moment they entered the palace so they enjoyed the silence during the trip back.

Lillian was looking forward to returning to the oasis after they were married. She smiled mischieviously as she looked forward at the unsuspecting male that would soon be her husband. She would be ravaging him at that spring even if he didn't want it. She stopped thinking abruptly... When had she gotten to lecherous? She shook her head to rid it of all thoughts.

They arrived back at the palace grounds and left their horses at the stables. Amir took her hand and led her to the entrance of the palace. They had not even had a chance to open the doors before they were yanked open harshly. Amirah stood fuming before the two of them.

"What are you two thinking?! We have a wedding to plan and the both of you take off to do god knows what?!" She yelled causing them to wince. Amir opened his mouth to explain but she cut him off. "No! Lillian come with me! I'll talk to you later!" She said glaring at her son as she dragged Lillian away.

"See you at bedtime Amir!" Lillian called out as she, and his mother rounded the corner.

He shook his head and gave a half hearted wave before they dissapeared from sight. "Soon this will all be over... and we won't have to deal with this chaos anymore..." He sighed as he turned to make his way to his room. 


	9. Chapter 9

I finally found time to write the wedding scene! There will be a lemon here so be prepared! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Lillian sighed in contentment from her cradled position in Amir's arms. Her quiet morning was shattered when the doors to the bedroom slammed open abruptly. She started slightly, while Amir shot upright in shock. The curtains of the bed were thrown open to reveal Amirah, and the girls.

"It's the big day Lillian! Wake up we have so much to do!" She yelled loudly as she yanked Lillian up from the bed. "Amir your father is waiting for you in the throne room! Shoo!" She shooed him up from the bed and out of the room. Bahiyah slammed the door after him and the all closed in on her. She glanced at Amirah nervously over her shoulder. "We don't have much time to get you ready, so let's get started!" They closed in on her sealing her fate.

In the throne room Amir was speaking to his father about the wedding ceremony. "So we have already decided on the traditional wedding ceremony from our country. The preperations are all taken care of, so all we need to do now is get you ready." Ra'id spoke quickly as he gestured for the servants to finish up any last minute preperations. He squared his shoulders and faced his son seriously. "Amir I am proud of the man you have grown into. I believe that you will make Lillian very happy." He smiled proudly at Amir before his expression changed to embarassment. "Oh yes, and your mother said that she wants grandchildren as soon as possible so... Good luck with your wedding night..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, and Amir blushed heavily.

"Thank you father. I will do my best to make your proud, and give mother grandchildren..." He stuttered out nervously.

"We should get you dressed now. Come on." Ra'id exited the room and Amir followed him to his parents quarters. He opened the door and led Amir inside to where Sanjay was sitting with a dark blue robe in his hands. The two began helping Amir into his robes. "Is there anything you want to know about your... wedding night?" Ra'id asked as he helped Amir straighten his headpiece.

He blushed heavily at the question and it took him a moment to respond. "How do I make sure that I don't hurt her? I want her to enjoy it as much as possible." He struggled to ask such a question much to his father's amusement.

"Well it will hurt her a little bit at first, it hurts for all virgin women." Ra'id started not looking up from what he was doing. Amir kept the part about Lillian being raped to himself. "Just go slowly at first, she needs to adjust to the intrusion into her body. She will tell you how much she can handle." He said as he stood up straight and peered at his son. "You will do fine." He placed his hands on Amir's shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

"I will do my best father." Amir said as confidently as he could. He would have to be attentive to Lillian's needs but he could handle it. He was always more attentive to her then he was to anyone else. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 11:30, the wedding would be starting soon. The ceremony would just be his parents, grandmother, and his sisters. His grandfather, and aunt had not wanted to come. He scowled at the floor as he thought of their blatant dislike of his soon-to-be wife. He hoped that his aunt would not do anything to hurt Lillian in any way.

"Wait a second!" Lillian squealed as Fellah wreeked havoc on her hair. Amirah, and Bahiyah were helping her into her dress, while Fellah played with her loosely curled hair. She was currently pulling the curls loose, and watching them bounce back into shape, and it was bothering Lillian. They finished slipping her dress onto her, and Amirah reached around to slap Fellah's hands away from Lillian's hair.

"Leave her hair alone Fellah!" Amirah scolded her as she straightened Lillian's dress, and hair. They gushed and crowded around in front of her. "Oh Lillian you look so beautiful! Amir won't be able to keep his hands to himself tonight! AND THEN I WILL GET GRANDCHILDREN!" She yelled victoriously. She sobered up quickly as something struck her mind. "Is there anything you would like to know about your wedding night?" She gazed down at Lillian's blushing face and smirked.

"Uhh I can figure it out myself..." Lillian stuttered out in embarassment. No way was she going to ask Amir's mother for sex advice... Not like she needed to anyway... She knew all about sex thanks to Shaun.

"Suit yourself! Now it is time to get married! Let us go to the throne room!" Amirah gestured dramatically as she led them all out of the bedroom. As they left Lillian noticed that several servants entered the room with armfuls of items. She wondered what they could be doing in there, but she had more pressing things to worry about right now. She was going into this blind right now. She had no idea what their wedding ceremony entitled so she was nervous. They paused outside of the throne room and Amirah peaked her head inside. She looked back after a moment and gestured for the girls to enter first. She made her way back to Lillian's side. "All you have to do is when Ra'id asks you to swear your love say, I do in the name of my country." She smiled reassuringly as she turned around and led Lillian into the throne room.

They entered the throne room and Amirah left her side to take her seat next to Hadeel. Lillian couldn't be bothered with anything else because her eyes had found him. He was wearing a dark blur multi layered robe, with a circular hat. She realized she was staring openly and she blushed heavily as she made her way towards him. He watched her as she came towards him and she was certain that he was blushing as well. She stepped up to his side and he smiled at her.

"I shall now begin the wedding ceremony!" Ra'id called out drawing their attention to him. He looked to Amir. "Do you the groom, Amir Ranjit Raj Singh, swear in the name of your country that you will love Lillian as your wife for all eternity?"

"I do in the name of my country." Amir said proudly as he glanced at Lillian and smiled.

"Do you the bride, Lillian , swear in the name of your country to love Amir as your husband for all eternity?" Ra'id asked directing everyone's eyes onto her.

"Yes I swear in the name of my country." She said as loudly as she could.

"Our country now recognizes you as husband and wife! O bless us, motherland!" Ra'id yelled as everyone erupted into cheers of joy. Lillian blushed as she turned to her new husband. He smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her face to his for a kiss. They kept it chaste, just a feather of his lips against hers.

"Lillian's my new sister!" Fellah squealed from right beside them. Both of them turned to face Amir's family. Fellah was dancing happily in place as she stood before them, the others stood in various places behind her. "Lillian I love you!" Fellah squealed happily as she danced around them. Amirah reached out and grabbed her arm to settle her down.

"Calm down Fellah!" Amirah admonished her as Fellah pouted. She turned back to the newlyweds excitedly. "Your room should be prepared for the evening Amir, so enjoy yourselves! Shoo! I want grandchildren!" She gestured to the door rudely.

"Amirah!" Ra'id admonished his wife. "Don't you want to offer your congratulations?" He asked already knowing the answer. She shot him a look that told him to be quiet.

"Oh congratulations! Now give me grandchildren! Get to work!" She gestured to the door again. She really was too much sometimes. Lillian looked to Ra'id who smiled apologetically.

"Come on Lillian." Amir said as he led her out of the throne room and down the corridor to his room.

"So there isn't an after party or anything?" Lillian asked trying to distract herself from the upcoming events. She was still nervous, but she tried to reassure herself that Amir would be attentive to her needs.

"No there is not. All that is left for us to do is consumate our marriage." He said nervously and she could spy a blush on his face. "On a better note, that means that we will have more privacy for the next few days." He seemed very happy for that. They arrived at his room and he led them inside.

Lillian stopped short as she took in the dozens of scented candles that littered the room. The smell of jasmine, and lilacs filled her noses and it soothed her tense muscles. The bedspread had even been changed to a set of satin sheets, and a silk blanket. There was a table at the end of the bed that had several platters of food on it. The bathroom door was open and the light was on. She could only guess what Amirah had done in there...

"Wow they really decked this place out..." She gaped in awe. Amir nodded in agreement, still looking nervous. That was when she realized that this would most likely be Amir's first time, and he probably didn't know what to do. Tonight was not only about her, but it was about him as well. It was a milestone in his life, and she wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. She pushed aside her nerves and extricated herself from his hold.

"Lillian?" He questioned as she walked away from him.

She made her way over to the bathroom and entered it. She was nervous as she slid her dress off of her body. She wasn't sure when she had gotten so bold, but she steeled herself as she removed her headdress, and undergarments. She took in her naked body in the mirror before she stepped out of the bathroom, her head held low. She heard a gasp, and the thump of something being dropped. She brought her head up to look at him, and he was gaping at her from where he stood near the bed. His face was covered in a blush and he was taking her in greedily. The look on his face was one of lust, and love and she was reassured that he was pleased with what he saw. That thought in mind she moved towards him quickly, and began removing his robes. He fumbled along with her as he attempted to help. The robes pooled around his feet, and she took his body in. He was lean and muscled, his stomach had a six pack, and there was a small white happy trail that led down south. She reached down and slid his undergarments off, and took him in her hand. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped it up and down. He hissed in pleasure as her hand worked up and down his length. A pleasant warmth traveled through her body and pooled between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together to alleviate some of the feelings. She worked him expertly being mindful of squeezing him too hard. His legs shook slightly and she pushed him to sit down on the bed so he didn't fall down. Once she was sure he was ready she climbed on top of his lap and positioned herself above his length.

"Ready?" She whispered breathlessly. He nodded at a loss for words, and she kissed him roughly as she lowered herself down onto him. He was bigger then Shaun was so it was slightly uncomfortable for her, but it also felt pleasurable to her. She whimpered, and he groaned as he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She squirmed for a moment as she tried to get comfortable. Once she was comfortable with the intrusion she gave a tentative thrust, causing him to moan loudly, and her to let out a small gasp. She lifted herself up and thrusted herself back down, moaning into his mouth as she did so. Fire coursed through her body and she became bold. She forced him down onto the bed, and began grinding furiously against him. He buried his hands in her hair to keep his grip on reality as she road him. The pleasure was so intense neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. The coil in her stomach tightened as she kept up the fast pace and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Trills of intense pleasure coursed through her lower half, and she thrust her tongue into his mouth moaning loudly as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt his body tense and he moaned loudly as a liquid warmth filled her body. She road out both of their orgasms before she stilled completely. Panting heavily she rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing Lillian..." Amir gasped out in ecstasy. He breathed heavily as he came down from his high. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked seriously as he turned to look at her. She scowled playfully at him as fatigue filled her body.

"I was moaning like crazy and you ask it I liked it?" She asked incredulously. She slapped his chest playfully as she rolled over so she could hug him. "I loved it! I was scared that it would just hurt a lot... That was what I was used to, being with Shaun. But it felt amazing being with you like that... And there will be plenty more from now on, right?" She trailed off seductively.

"Yes Lillian there will be plenty more... Not only do I enjoy it immensely, but my mother will kill me if she doesn't get a grandchild sometime this year..." He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blankets up over them.

Morning came bright and early for the two of them. They had a lengthy morning romp, before they exited from Amir's room to get some breakfast. Entering the dining room they were greeted by the last person they wanted to see... Amirah...

"Oh! I was wondering when you two were going to show your faces! How was your wedding night? Is there a grandbaby baking in the oven yet?" She asked happily as Ra'id slapped his forehead in embarassment from beside her. Amir spluttered for several moments as they took their seats.

"Mother! You are being embarassing right now! Why would you even ask that question around other people?" He shouted feeling highly embarassed. That was not enought to satisfy Amirah so she turned to Lillian instead.

"There could be." Lillian answered easily startling the other occupants of the room. She wasn't the least bit embarassed about her sex life right now, all she cared about was food. "What?" She asked as she took a bite of her fried egg. They just looked at her, and it was unnerving for her. "It was our wedding night... What did you expect? Were we supposed to play go fish, of fulfill Amirah's request for grandkids? I don't know about you guys, but I don't play go fish." She answered as she stuffed her face with food.

"YES GRANDBABIES!" Amirah screamed as she thrust herself up from the table. She ran around to the opposite side where Lillian was sitting and pulled her up from the table. "WE HAVE TO GO BABY SHOPPING!" She squealed happily as she attempted to drag Lillian away from her breakfast.

"NO! I WANT TO EAT!" Lillian screamed as she held onto the table for dear life. There was a tug of war between the two women, but Lillian was determined to eat her damn breakfast. "FOOD! I NEED TO EAT TO HAVE KIDS YOU KNOW! AND IF YOU SEPERATE ME FROM AMIR THEN THE CHANCES TO MAKE SAID BABIES AREN'T AS HIGH!" She screamed as she held onto the table leg.

"Fine... But you have to stay for a few more weeks so that we can spend more time together after the after wedding jitters wear off!" Amirah smiled cheekily at her.

"Fine! Just let me freaking eat!" Lillian scowled as she sat back down and began eating her french toast. She had barely eaten yesterday and after last night she was famished. She ate quickly, not even caring if she was using proper table manners or not. Finishing quickly she pushed her plate away from her. "You know... I could stand to do a little shopping..." Lillian trailed off suggestively. "Maybe a girls only shopping trip?" She asked gauging Amirah's reaction.

"Ooh that would be wonderful! Let's get the girls and go shopping!" Amirah smirked knowingly at her. It made her feel embarassed, but she pushed it aside, she really did need some lingerie. Now that she could put them to good use...

"Wait a minute! We just got married yesterday, we should be spending time together!" Amir scowled at the two conniving women. "You can shop tomorrow!" He stated with a tone of finality. He really just wanted to spend time with his new wife today, and already his mother was trying to seperate them.

"Amir you will like what I'm going to get on this shopping trip... I'll show it to you tonight when we're alone..." Lillian whispered seductively in his ear causing him to shiver. He warred with himself before he relented.

"Fine but Sanjay is going with you! And I want you to be back at a reasonabble time!" He waited for her to argue with the conditions but she didn't. He stood up to hug her, and kiss her cheek. "I love you. Please be safe out there." He gazed down at her lovingly, and she returned the look.

"I will! I love you too!" She barely got out as Amirah pulled her out the door, Sanjay following after them.

"I wonder what they are shopping for?" Amir wondered out loud as he looked to his father for an answer.

"You will see later son." Was all Ra'id said as he held up his hands. That only made Amir more curious then he already was.

"Ooh this one is pretty!" Bahiyah held up a off white satin corset, panty combo. Lillian looked at it closely and nodded her head. Bahiyah smirked and threw it into the 'buy' pile, before turning back to the racks of lingerie. Poor Sanjay looked so out of place here in a lingerie store... But he looked like he wasn't bothered by being here. Still she felt bad that he had to be dragged here.

"How about this one?" Fellah smirked in amusement at Lillian's disgusted face. She held up a two piece set with a sphagetti strap top, and lacey panties... The bad thing about it was that it was the ugliest shade of orange you could ever find... She shook her head furiously and Fellah threw it into the 'no' pile.

"Nightmares..." Lillian whispered as she sifted through the racks again. She stopped at a soft lilac colored lace set and pulled it out. "What about this?" She asked holding the set up.

"Oooh that's pretty! Amir will love it!" Amirah fingered the material gently as she nodded her approval. "This is one of the best days of my life... Lingerie shopping with the mother of my soon to be grandchild..." She trailed off dreamily.

"I'm not pregnant yet Amirah... It probably won't happen that fast. It usually takes a while for newly married couples to get pregnant." Lillian said distractedly as she threw the set into the 'buy' pile.

"You will see..." Amirah whispered knowingly in her ear, before she went back to the other racks. Lillian wondered what she meant by that, but she was too busy to give it much thought.

Amir was reading a book at his desk when the door slammed open and startled him. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Lillian, and Sanjay bringing in several bags. He sat his book down on the desk, before he stood up and made his way over to them. "Did you have fun?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife. She returned the embrace smiling happily up at him.

"Mm hmm! Wait until I show you what I got!" He peered down curiously at the bags, but she pulled his face back up so that he couldn't see. "Nope you can't look! I have to show them to you!" She smiled mischieviously at him. She looked over her shoulder at Sanjay. "Thanks for helping me carry my bags up Sanjay! I'll see you tomorrow for tea!" She smiled as he bowed and exited the room. "Go sit on the bed! I need to go change, so you can see what i got! No peeking either!" She pointed to the bed as she grabbed a bag with the lilac colored set in it. She made her way into the bathroom to change into it. The corset top accentuated her large breasts, and the panties were slim and hugged her hips just right. She smirked to herself as she exited the bathroom.

Amir's jaw dropped when he saw her in the lingerie. Suddenly he wasn't quite so angry about the all day shopping trip. She was smirking seductively as she approached him. "Lillian..." He struggled to control himself as she approached him.

"I'm hoping to break all these new lingerie sets in individually... We have a lot of work to do!" She pushed him down onto the bed, with no resistance from him. He was so pliant, and she enjoyed having him right where she wanted him. Maybe the baby would be coming sooner then she was expecting... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long! I am planning on focusing on finishing this story before I put a lot of time into Never be alone again. Sorry if this chappie is a little shorter than usual! R&R!

Lillian shifted slightly from her comfortable position in bed. Arms tightened around her midsection in response and she threw a glance over her shoulder at Amir. Blue eyes met purple causing her to smile gently at him.

"Good morning." She whispered softly as she pecked him on the lips. She threaded her hands in his hair and brought her body closer to his. She was thankful for the solitude the morning provided them now. Immediately after the wedding Amirah had forbidden Amir's sisters to enter their room without permission. She had said it was rude for them to intrude on the married couple's private time, but Lillian was sure it was because it could interupt the baby making process.

"Good morning to you as well." Amir said quietly as he returned the affections she had bestowed upon him. He rather liked being married. He could spend as much time with his wife, and do whatever he wanted with her. That thought spurred him into motion, and a second later he had her pinned to the bed. In the month since they had been married, they had spent a majority of their time together enjoying each others bodies. It was something indescribable to him, and he couldn't seem to get enough. He pressed her body further into the mattress of their bed getting lost in his passion. He stopped short as Lillian let out a little gasp and covered her mouth.

"Get up!" She groaned out and he quickly scrambled off of her. She jumped up off the bed and bolted as fast as she could towards the bathroom. She barely had time to get the toilet seat up before she vomited violently. Tears came to her eyes as she threw up everything she had eaten the night before. She vaguely felt a prescense in the room and she knew that Amir had made his way into the bathroom. She dry heaved for several moments before she pulled away and flushed the toilet. She was feeling too shakey to stand, so she settled herself against the wall as Amir filled a glass with some water for her. "Thank you." She whispered shakily as she took the water with shakey hands. She sipped on the cool liquid as she tried to collect herself.

"Are you alright? Have you been feeling ill lately?" Amir questioned as he squatted down to her level. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead and frowned. "You have a fever... We should get you back into bed." He helped her to stand despite her protests, and led her back to the bed. He made sure she was comfortable before he moved to the closet to fetch his day robes. "I will have Sanjay fetch a doctor." He said as he bent over to kiss her forehead. "Don't get out of this bed!" He warned as he moved to leave the room.

She sighed deeply as she watched him leave the room. In her opinion he was taking the flu way too seriously. She was convinced that that was all it was, a simple flu. Of course if there was something she had leanred about her husband it was that he was ungodly protective of her, as he had proven on several occassions. "Just a stupid flu... No need to get so upset..." She muttered childishly. Still she was feeling particularly tired, so she chose to rest her eyes for a few moments.

"Lillian?" A muffled voice called out to her. Her eyes shot open and landed on the concerned faces of Amir, Sanjay, Ra'id, and Amirah. Her eyes barely took them in before she looked back to Amir in an attempt to comprehend what he was saying to her. "Lillian are you okay?" Amir asked worriedly as he looked her over carefully.

"Wha-?" She mumbled sleepily as she struggled to remember what happened. Her puking episode reared its ugly head, and she winced at the memory. She was hoping that he had forgotten about all of that, but she should have known he wouldn't. "I'm fine Amir. Calm down..." She mumbled as she tried to sit up. Her body was feeling completely drained and she found it difficult to move. Her arms gave out and she flopped back down onto the bed. Her weakened state put everyone on edge and before she knew what was happening Amir had started yelling at Sanjay to fetch a doctor for her. She scowled at her husband as she watched Sanjay scurry out of the room as fast as he could. "Did you need to yell at him like that?" She huffed as she turned her attention back to her husband.

"Forgive me Lillian... I am just very worried about you. I will apologize to Sanjay later." Amir apologized his expression still filled with concern for her. "Are you feeling sick to your stomach? Does your head hurt? Are you aching? Are you-!" She slapped her hand over his mouth, grimacing at the effort it took to raise her hand.

"I'm just tired Amir! Calm down!" She growled as she lowered her hand to rest it beside her. She shrugged her way down deeper into the covers and turned her back to the door. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She warred with her body for several moments in an attempt to stay awake, a battle that she ultimately lost. The last thing she remembered was Amir's worried face gazing down on her then her world went black again.

Touching.. Someone was touching her... A hand was roaming around her neck, and chest. Her eyes shot open to see a man in a white coat looking down at her. Her mind noted that he was a doctor, but she wasn't comfortable being alone in a room with any man she did not know. Movement caught her eye and she turned her head to see Amir standing beside the bed. He looked absolutely beside himself over the present situation and she wondered if he had ever had a sick relative before. The doctor spoke quietly and it drew her attention back to him.

"I need some privacy to perform a few tests. Don't worry, the Princess is going to be fine." She flinched at the word "Princess" but said nothing. She saw Amir bite his lip as he turned to look at her. He sighed deeply as he placed a gentle hand on her forehead affectionately. He caressed her face softly before he turned to leave the room. "I see that you're awake!" Her attention was drawn back to the doctor who had spoken to her. She simply nodded her head as he took out a stethoscope and put it to her chest. "Now why don't you tell me how you are feeling?" He trailed off as he listened to her breathing.

"I just feel really tired... I mean, I did throw up this morning but I don't feel nauceous now... I just feel extemely tired..." She answered as clearly as she could. He hmmed at her answer as he put his stethoscope back into his bag. He checked her blood pressure, and pulse and everything seemed normal.

"Well I can see that you are indeed fatigued, but you are not ill..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His eyes widened in realization and he looked at her seriously. "I need to do one more test..." She gulped nervously as he went for his bag again.

Amir's POV

"They've been in there for a long time." Amir muttered as he paced back and forth nervously. His parents, and sisters watched him pace nervously. They couldn't blame him though, they were worried about Lillian too. Well all except for Amirah who seemed to be excited for something. No one paid each other any mind as they waited for the doctor to notify them of Lillian's illness. Amir was beside himself. If something was seriously wrong with Lillian he would never forgive himself for bringing her to this country. Of course she would not have any immunity to the diseases, and illnesses that existed in this country. If she had caught something he would forever blame himself for it. He was almost ripping his hair out in anticipation. The sound of the door handle turning caught everyone's attention and they all turned in time to see the doctor leaving the room. Amir rushed up to him. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked frantically.

"The Princess will be fine, she is not ill." Everyone looked confused at this, Lillian most definitely looked ill this morning. He chuckled in amusement as he locked eyes with the young Prince. "Congratulations young Prince, the Princess is pregnant." Amir froze as he struggled to process his words.

"YES GRANDBABIES! WOOOOO!" Amirah screamed happily as she, and her daughters began to dance in celebration.

A hand placed itself on Amir's shoulder snapping him out of his dazed state. He looked over his shoulder to see his father smiling down at him. "I- I'm going to be a father?" Amir stuttered out in disbelief. Disbelief turned to happiness as he replayed the words over in his head. "I'm going to be a father!" He stated once more and Ra'id nodded in comfirmation.

"That you are son. I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment." He clapped his son on the shoulder firmly, before pushing him towards the room. "You should go see Lillian she needs you. We will be around to visit later." Ra'id said as he turned to thank the doctor.

Amir didn't wait around to hear what his father was saying to the doctor. He moved to the door and let himself in quickly. He shut the door after him and his eyes zeroed in on the bed. Lillian was seemingly sleeping soundly as he approached her, and sat on the bed next to her. He raised his hand hesitantly and placed it on her cheek gently as if she was made of glass. Her eyes opened slowly her drowsy state evident. "How are you feeling?" He whispered quietly as he rubbed her cheek.

"Fine. I just feel tired. I'm pretty sure that I told you that several times already..." She reprimanded him playfully. She pushed her face deeper into his hand enjoying the gentle touch. She was quiet for a moment before she looked up at him meekly. "I never thought I would ever have children..." She mumbled seemingly deep in thought. "I don't really know what to do with a baby... I mean, I barely remember my parents... And I never had any siblings... I'm happy... But I still feel scared..." She seemed very apprehensive of being a mother, and he could understand her fears. He himself was nervous at the prospect of being a father. But he knew that together they could handle it.

"You will be the best mother Lillian. You do well with all the children in Echo town, they all adore you. Our child will adore you as well." He felt the need to reassure her that everything would be fine. His father had once told him that all women were a little frightened over motherhood their first time, even his mother. But in his opinion Lillian had nothing to worry about. She always did the right thing no matter what, and it would be the same with their baby as well. If he was ever sure of anything it was that.

"You are so biased Amir... You have to say things like that, you're my husband." She smiled mischieviously at him. "I'm a holy terror with those kids, just ask them! I always beat them at hide and seek, and tag, and bug catching! I could go on and on! Our baby is gonna be sad when they can't beat me at anything. That means he, or she is going to be a daddy's little baby!" She giggled softly as her eyes locked with his. "I'm sure you will be the best dad too. I mean if you're even half as protective over the baby as you are with me, they are going to live a very safe, and sheltered life..." She laughed outright as she imagined Amir protecting a teenage daughter from potential suitors.

"If it's a girl she can't date until after she's married." He said seriously as he looked down at her. The look on her face was one of utmost horror and he burst out laughing.

"No way! I wan't grandchildren before I die! You have no authority on whether she dates or not!" Lillian huffed as she pouted childishly.

Amir rolled his eyes at her as he looked to the ceiling. "Oh Lillian I knew you were just like my mother... No wonder I fell in love with you!" He pinched her pouted lips between his fingers as he lowered his head to feather his lips over hers. "Our life is changing in ways I had only hoped for... Thank you so much for everything you have given me." He mumbled against her lips.

"I'd say you're welcome, but it takes two of us to make a baby silly..." She mumbled against his lips. He just chuckled at that and continued to kiss her. He would treat her better then any Princess because she deserved no less. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys happy Halloween! I hope you guys like this chapter. I am actually thinking of starting a Tale of Two Towns fic soon! Let me know what you guys think! Anyways on with the chapter! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Lillian peeked around the corner to see who was in the hallway before she made a dash into the corridor. She had to get away from Amir even if it killed her! He was being so overprotective and it was driving her crazy! He wouldn't even let her out of his sight! That was why she had sneaked out of bed early this morning before he had woken up. She had dressed as quietly as she could before she had left to find Fellah. Hopefully she could at least have some fun before Amir sent the guards to track her down.

"I hope your dad cools it down soon..." She murmured as she gently rubbed her still flat stomach. It was still so hard to believe that less then a week ago she didn't even know she was pregnant, and now she knew about the little life that was growing inside of her. It was mind boggling how different she felt now that she knew. She had never really given much thought into having children, it just wasn't something she considered. Well after everything she had been through with Shaun she just figured she would never feel comfortable enough with any man, let alone enough to have sex. She was so deep in thought that she collided with another solid body, and it sent her tumbling to the floor. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Lillian apologized as she pulled herself off from the floor. She dusted her pants off before she looked up to see Athir. She suddenly regretted apologizing at all...

"Watch where you are going you impudent bitch!" Athir hissed menacingly at her. Her body posture was tense, and she looked like she was seconds away from springing on Lillian.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, and I really don't care! What I can tell you is that you need to take that stick out of your ass, and get over it because, reality check I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" Lillian shouted back equally vicious. She wasn't going to tolerate Athir prissy little mood swings anymore. Whatever her deal was she would just have to get over it.

"My problem is you girl! You should have never even met my nephew! If you hadn't come around then he would have married Princess Aaliyah and relations between the kingdoms would have been restored!" If looks could kill then Lillian would be dead already with the intensity of the glare she was sending her. "We'll be lucky if there isn't a war in the near future because of you!" Athir spit out venemously getting more enraged by the minute.

Lillian's stomach dropped to her knees. She didn't know that the relationships between the two kingdoms were that bad... If she had known what would she have done? Was she really the sole cause for the supposed war that Athir was talking about? "You're lying! Why would you even tell me the truth about anything? You've always hated my guts even though I haven't done anything to you!" That was it! It had to be the reason why Athir would make up a lie like this! She had to be lying right?

"I hate you because you are going to cause a war just because you married Amir! Princess Aaliyah has always wanted my nephew, and she will not settle for anyone else! If you had not interferred with Orsay's attempt to set up a marriage between the two by assaulting her, then this could have been avoided!" She was looking at Lillian with a coldness in her eyes that made her shiver in discomfort. It was like she would kill her at any moment if she had half a chance. It made Lillian tense in anticipation.

"She assaulted me! I only acted in self defense!" Lillian defended herself hotly. This woman was enough to make her want to punch someone in the face... Namely her! But even through the anger she still felt incredible guilt for what she had done, even if it had been inadvertant. She didn't know what she should do anymore... If a war did start then she would blame herself forever... If she wasn't pregnant with his child then she would just leave... She would dissapear and never see him again, because it was for the best. "What should I do?" The question kept repeating itself in her head. She looked up at Athir who was watching her with intense scrutiny.

"Feeling guilty girl? You should be... But you can make it all right..." She trailed off tauntingly. Lillian knew what she was going to say before the words even left Athir's mouth. "Leave. Take that little thing and leave this place forever! If we can make Amir marry Aaliyah then this war can be avoided. You won't have to be the cause of thousands of deaths... Could you live with that? If you were the cause of the deaths of many men?" She said decisively.

No Lillian couldn't live with that... She would never forgive herself if people were hurt because of her. But how could she know if what Athir said was really the truth? She brought her eyes up to lock with Athir's. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" She asked once more.

"This is a parchment sent from the King... Read it." Athir pulled an envelope from her robes and handed it to Lillian.

Lillian looked over the contents of the letter and blanched. It was indeed a declaration of war. She couldn't believe this was happening! Whenever happiness was within her reach something would come up and take it away from her. But was her happiness really worth this? Was it really worth the deaths of countless people? Her hands tightened crinkling the letter. "Fine I will go. I can see now why you were so angry with me. I would be angry at someone who blantantly ignored the loss of life because of their own selfish desires." Tears filled Lillian's eyes against her will. As she thought about what she would be leaving behind a part of her said that she would be taking a little piece of him with her...

"You are doing the right thing. I guess you aren't a bad person after all..." Athir's expression softened into almost that of sympathy. "There is no time to pack any bags... Here take this." Athir handed her an unmarked card. "This is wired to a bank account that is seperate from every other member of the royal family. I had it set aside for emergencies. Use it to make a new life for yourself, then get rid of it. I will have a car waiting outside for you! Good luck..." With that she turned on her heels and walked off down the corridor.

Lillian made her way to the entrance of the palace quickly. She was at least thankful that no one was out and about at this time, so she didn't run into anyone. The car was waiting out front as promised and she climbed into it quickly. As it pulled away from the palace she looked behind her to see it gradually dissapear into the past, like her life... "Goodbye Amir, take care of yourself..." She whispered as she rubbed her belly gently.

Amir groaned and turned onto his side his hands searching for Lillian's body. Finding nothing he opened his eyes and looked around the room for her. It was odd for her to go anywhere without him the last few days, so he was instantly on alert and worried. "Lillian?" He called out as he pulled himself up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The lights weren't on so he knew she wasn't in there. He was already panicking slightly but he figure that maybe she had just gone to see his sister, or mother. On cue the door opened to reveal his mother, and his sisters.

"Where's Lillian?" Amirah asked curiously as she peeked around the inside of the room. Her eyes landed on her son who had paled considerably at her question. "Amir what's wrong? Where is Lillian?" Amirah asked nervously.

"You mean you haven't seen her?" At his question she shook her head slowly at him. He completely lost it. "What do you mean you haven't seen her? You three are the only ones she goes to see, besides Sanjay anyways!" He stopped short as he thought of his butler. "Maybe she is with him!" He said as he sprinted past them and out the door.

He ran through the corridors all the way to his best friend's room. He pounded incessantly on the door until Sanjay pulled it open abruptly. "Master Amir what is wrong?" His butler asked in a panic.

Amir pushed his way past Sanjay and into the room. "Lillian isn't here?" He asked desperately as his eyes shot around frantically. He spun around and his eyes locked with his mother who had just entered the room. "She isn't here either! Where could she be?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know... None of us have seen her today." Amirah spoke quietly not wanting to believe that something was wrong with Lillian. But what could have happened to her?

"Well it is Lily and she has a really bad sense of direction! Maybe she just went for a walk and got lost?" Fellah piped in cheerfully. At least she wasn't too worried about it.

"If only that were the case..." Athir's voice rang out from behind them. All eyes turned towards her accusingly.

"What did you do to her?" Fellah shouted pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"I did not do anything to her. But I did see her get into a car and leave the palace this morning. She looked very upset..." Athir looked at her nephew somberly. There was no way she would tell them the truth... This was for the best after all... "I do not think it was planned, after all she did not have any bags with her. The driver just got back, ask him about it." She finished and turned on her heel to leave the room. It wasn't that she felt bad for anything, it needed to be done. Still she could not shake off the slight guilt she felt because of her actions.

Amir rushed past her and out the door, the others following close behind. He ran all the way down to the entrance to the palace where the driver had just walked through the door. "Where is she?" Amir shouted furiously. The poor man paled slightly and backed away from the enraged Prince. Amir tensed and advanced on the man again. "I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN! WHERE IS MY WIFE?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. A restraining hand was placed on his shoulder but he shook it off violently.

"Amir you must calm down..." His father's voice said firmly. Two hands were placed on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. Ra'id turned his attention to the driver who was cowering in the corner. "Where is my daughter?" He reffered to Lillian affectionately since she had come to stay with them, and the thought of something happening to her upset him.

"She was very upset and she asked me to take her to the airport. She said that she couldn't stay here with the Prince anymore... She boarded a plane, but I don't know where to." He finished meekly.

A collective gasp sounded from everyone who had gathered, Amir being the loudest. He sank to his knees dejectedly the pain being too much for him to stand. "She left me...? But why?" He felt his heart snap, and he knew he would never be the same again.

Time Skip 4 years

"Mommy!" A little girl ran to her mother and tugged on her pants. She couldn't have been more then three years old. She had slightly tanned skin, white hair, and deep purple eyes. A pretty purple bow was tied in her hair, and she was dressed in a purple dress. She giggled and her mother looked down at her affectionately.

"Yes Miria?" Lillian asked as she bent down to her daughter's level. Miria was the light of her world, she didn't know how she would have made it if it weren't for her. When she had left Amir she had boarded a plane to Mineral town where a ranching position was open. She used the card Athir had given her to purchase seeds, and all the tools she would need. Being pregnant she had needed to hire some part time help. Luckily there had been a girl about her age named Clare that had lept at the opportunity to work with a skilled rancher like Lillian. Not to mention she adored Miria as well. She truly didn't know what she would do without the two of them. She was pulled out of her reverie by a voice interupting her thoughts.

"Mommy can we go get ice cream at the inn?" Miria asked cutely. She wrung her tiny hands together in anticipation as she waited for her mother's response.

"Gee I don't know... You haven't even helped mommy with the chores yet..." She rubbed her chin in fake thoughtfulness. She cracked a smile when she heard Miria huff angrily. And she actually laughed out loud when she looked down and saw that she had her litte arms crossed over her chest.

"Mommy it's not funny! I wanna go get ice cream!" She huffed and stomped her little foot. She pouted her lips and shot her mom her best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?" She purposefully pronounced it wrong just because she knew her mommy couldn't resist that.

Lillian giggled softly before she consented. "Oh Miria I was just having some fun with you! Of course we can go get ice cream!" She said as she took the toddler's hand in hers and led her to the door. It was abruptly opened and Clare rushed in in a panic.

"OHMYGOSH! You will never guess who is staying at the inn!" She rushed out as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. Knowing that Lillian would never even attempt to guess she grumbled under her breath before she stood up straight. "There is an actual Prince staying at the inn! And get this his butler is staying there too! They are both way handsome... If I didn't have Cliff I would totally hit on one of them..." She trailed off dreamily.

Lillian's blood froze as she listened to Clare... It couldn't be them... Could it? Well this changed everything... If god was against her and it was them, then she would have to do her very best avoidance tactics until she figured out what to do. By all accounts she couldn't go into the inn until she knew... "Clare I have some last minute work to do. Could you watch Miria for me?" Clare nodded her head slowly sensing Lillian's discomfort. "Stay inside please." She stated and closed the door after her.

"But ice cream..." Miria pouted childishly. She looked up at Clare and shot her the puppy dog eyes. "Clare can we go get ice cream real quick? Mommy said I could before you got home... Pretty please?" She asked shooting her the best puppy dog eyes anyone could.

Clare buckled under the look Miria was giving her. "Fine but we have to be quick about it." Clare had a feeling she was going to regret this...

"Master Amir we should go out and familiarize ourselves with the town." Sanjay said as he looked to his Master's slumped position in the window. Ever since Lillian had left Amir had been different. It was almost like he had nothing to live for. He didn't even respond to Sanjay's request. "Please Master you need to eat at least..." Sanjay pleaded with him to move.

"Fine." Amir answered curtly as he stood from his seated position. He walked out the door and down the stairs Sanjay on his heels. The inn keeper Doug waved at them as they took a seat at a table close to the counter.

The waitress Ann made her way over her red braid bouncing along behind her. "What can I getcha?" She drawled with her southern accent.

Amir made no move to answer so Sanjay ordered for the both of them. "I will have herb pasta, and Master Amir will have some stew." Sanjay said politely hiding his worry for his master.

"It'll be out in a jiffy!" Ann said cheerfully as she gathered the menus and left to go to the kitchen.

Sanjay watched her for a moment before he turned his attention momentarily to his Master. He still had the feeling that Athir had something to do with Lillian's dissapearance. Shortly after Lillian had dissapeared Athir had brought up the arranged marriage to Princess Aaliyah again. That was suspicious in his mind, but he needed proof that she was indeed responsible. His thoughts were interupted when a soft childish voice called out inside the inn.

"Come on Clare we need to get ice cream!" A little girl cried as she shot over towards the counter so fast that he couldn't see her. A woman with long blonde hair made her way to the counter after her. Her blue eyes shot over in their direction and she waved happily at them before her attention was turned back towards the toddler she was with.

"Miria you can only have two scoops silly! If you eat too many sweets you'll get a tummy ache! Do you want one of those mean tummy aches?" The woman who he guessed was named Clare put her hands on her hips. Her body was blocking the girl from his sight, but he heard her soft voice protest.

"But I'm a big girl now! I'm three whole years old! That means I get three scoops now!" The little girl argued with her. He chuckled under his breath at the litle girl reasoning with a grown woman like they were on the same mental level. But he had to say that she seemed smart for her age.

"Fine... But if your mommy gets mad at me it's your fault! Doug get her three scoops of chocolate ice cream please. And get me a cheesecake."

He watched her pay the man, and take the items. She turned to move towards them and that was when he got a good look at the girl. His jaw dropped as he took in the toddler's tanned skin, white hair, and purple eyes... She was definitely a beautiful child. But it was how much she looked like Lillian that caught his attention. Surely she couldn't be here...?

"Do you mind if we join you?" The blonde woman asked politely. She pulled out two chairs and helped the little girl into her chair. She settled herself in her chair and stared at them. "So what brings you here?" The question broke him out of his staring and he turned to answer her.

He noticed Amir's intent gaze on the toddler as he turned his attention to the woman. "We travel around the world to find ways to better our homeland. We had heard good things about this town so we wanted to see if there was anything we could learn here." He answered politely his gaze being drawn to the girl again.

The little girl seemed absorbed in eating her ice cream so it shocked him when she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "Mommy says it's not polite to stare! People will think you're a stalker." She said matter of factly.

"Miria! Doesn't mommy always say that it's nice to be polite too?" Clare chastied her gently. She gave her a stern look before she pointed at the two. "Now apologize to the nice men!" She ordered firmly as she glared slightly at her.

"Sorry..." Miria said quietly locking eyes with them. She turned her eyes to Clare expectantly. "Was that good enough?" She said in exasperation.

Clare giggled softly as she gazed at Miria adoringly. "I may have to have a talk with Lillian about your attitude problem... Aren't the terrible two's supposed to be over when you hit three?" Clare joked not noticing the way both men tensed at Lillian's name.

"Three's the new thirteen." Miria snarkily replied as she finished the last of her ice cream.

"No more lifetime movies for you..." Clare said exasperatedly. She looked back towards Sanjay, and Amir to see they were both in varying states of shock. "What's wrong?" She asked worried that they had offended the two foreign men.

At that moment the doors of the inn slammed open to reveal Lillian's angry face. "CLARE! MIRIA!" She yelled ferociously as she stomped towards the two. She froze as her eyes landed on Amir, and Sanjay. "Amir?" She whispered under her breath.

"Lillian?" Amir whispered as he stood from his chair.

"Miria!" Miria called out thinking it was a game. Little did she know the situation was much more serious then she knew... 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I wanted to start things off by thanking everyone who has reviewed my stories! I really appreciate you all taking the time to review and letting me know what you think! Anyways on with the chapter! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Deep ocean blue eyes remained locked with bright lavender, neither believing the other was here. The inn had seemingly frozen entirely because of their blatant attentions to each other. Clare, Sanjay, and Miria looked on uneasy about what was happening.

Lillian coughed slightly before drawing her gaze away to rest on Miria. "What are you doing here Amir?" She asked quietly refusing to make any eye contact.

Her question cut him off guard. He had figured she would be happy to see him. "What do you mean? What are you doing here Lillian?" He asked raising his voice slightly. He had missed her so much, and here she was acting like it was a bad thing that he was here. "I wake up one morning and you are nowhere to be found! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He bit his lip so hard that he could taste the salty taste of blood.

"If I had to guess I would say you got over it quick." Lillian stated bitterly. She turned away intent on ending the conversation. Her eyes sought out Miria, and Clare. "Come on Miria, Clare let's go home." She ordered still too upset to comprehend what was happening.

Amir tensed up and stepped forward intent on stopping her from leaving. "Lillian we aren't finished here!" He said angrily. His hand clasped down on her shoulder to hold her in place.

Before either had a chance to react Miria ran forward and kicked Amir in the knee. "Hey she's my mommy not yours! Go find your own you mean bully!" She stated matter of factly. Her arms quickly found their way around her mother's legs and she clasped onto Lillian. She sent a harsh glare towards Amir.

The startled Prince rubbed his abused knee. "For a three year old she could really kick hard..." He thought to himself. He guessed that it shouldn't surprise him, she was Lillian's daughter as well. His eyes raked over the small child once more. She was a perfect mix between Lillian, and himself with the chocolate skin, and white hair that was native to his people, and the bright lavender eyes of her mother. Combine that with the natural beauty she had inherited from Lillian, she was simply beautiful. His eyes remained glued onto his daughter, the little girl that wasn't aware of who he was. His eyes left Miria to meet Lillian's gaze and he asked the one question she wanted to avoid. "Does she know that I am her father?" He asked Lillian his eyes glued to hers.

Miria looked up at her mother with confused eyes. "He has a kid mommy?" She asked curiously. She waited as patiently as a three year old could for her mother's response.

Lillian looked down at Miria intently. She knew she couldn't lie to her, it wouldn't be right. She had been fortunate enough that Miria had never asked about her father, so she had never had to lie to her. Maybe she should have seen this coming... She gulped audibly before she answered. "He's your daddy Miria." She whispered almost inaudibly.

A matching set of lavender eyes widened in surprise, as her tiny mouth dropped open in shock. "My daddy..." Miria whispered to herself. It sounded so strange in her mind. Her mother had never talked about her daddy, and she had sensed that it was a painful subject for her mommy, so she had never asked. Even now she could sense the deep seeded pain that was radiating from her mother, and it filled her with sadness. Sadness quickly changed to anger, and she spun on her father angrily. "What did you do to make her so sad all the time? If you were my daddy then you wouldn't make mommy cry!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at Amir.

"I didn't do anything to her! I just woke up one morning and she was gone! She didn't leave anything behind to let us know why she left! I want to know more then anything in the world, why she left?!" He shouted in a very ungentlmanly manner, causing Miria to cringe away slightly.

Lillian could hear how much he was hurting, and she felt like she owed him an explanation at least. But not here in the Mineral town Inn. This was a conversation that was meant to be between family. "This isn't the place to talk about this. Let's go to my house." She said briskly eager to get away from prying eyes. Taking Miria's tiny hand in her own she led the group out of the inn, and towards her farm.

They entered the farm and bypassed the crops on their way to the house. Lillian unlocked the door the the large farm house and stepped aside to let everyone enter. Amir barely looked about the house before he turned to face Lillian again, eager to hear her explanation.

"Baby why don't you go play with Daisy?" Lillian urged Miria hoping that she was in the mood to play with the livestock today. The toddler shook her head fiercely, wanting to be as much a part of the conversation as anyone else. Lillian sighed deeply as she steeled herself to say what had influenced her to take their unborn daughter and flee the country without him. Lavender locked with dark blue once more as she opened her mouth to speak. "Your Aunt told me that there was mentionings of a war between kingdoms. She said that if you were able to marry the Princess then it could all be avoided. But we were already married, so I had to leave. I couldn't be the cause of something like that! You should've thought about all of that before you asked me to marry you Amir! Did you ever think about how I would feel after I found out? If the only way to stop it was to leave you, then I had no choice! And don't lie and say that she was lying because I know she wasn't!" Lillian's voice was filled with hurt at the thought that he had betrayed her trust in such a way.

Amir looked perplexed at this revelation. Sure there had been talk about war between the two kingdoms, but that had been resolved soon after Lillian had left. Princess Aaliyah had realized that Amir would never marry her, so she had gone to his cousin Rahi instead. The two had married putting an end to the threat of war. All Lillian had done was suffer unnecesarily over something that was resolved a long time ago. Athir had known how her words would cut Lillian, and she had used it to her advantage. He scowled darkly as he thought of what he would say to his Aunt when he returned home to visit in the fall. She would pay for the hell she had put them through. "There is no war Lillian. The talk of war ended about a month after you left. Rahi married the Princess and put an end to the bad relations between the two families. All this suffering was for nothing. And you can rest assured my Aunt will not get away with this." He said as calmly as he could.

"So I hurt us both for nothing?" Lillian whispered brokenly. Her vision blurred with unshed tears that she valiantly fought back. "So all of this was for nothing? I thought I was doing the right thing, but it turns out that I was doing nothing!" Lillian growled out darkly. "Forget about reprimanding your Aunt Amir. When I see her next, I'm going to break her jaw..." She spat venemously. Her body trembled in unsurpressed anger, and sorrow. She wanted to break something, and cry all at the same time. Sorrow won out, and tears escaped her eyes in large, fast drops.

Amir moved forward and took her into his arms to comfort her. Even after the four years they had been apart, he still loved her just as deeply as he did before she left. He rubbed away her tears with his thumbs as his mouth sought out, and connected with hers. It was like a spark of electricity shot through their bodies rocking them to the core. "I'm back where I belong..." His mind whispered contentedly. He pulled away after a moment and gazed lovingly down at her. "I missed you so much Lillian... Promise me you will never leave my side again." It was more of a demand then a question.

"I promise... I missed you too Amir." Her eyes were full of love, and devotion, and this time nothing would split them apart.

"Parents are so weird..." A tiny voice spoke from somewhere close by snapping them out of their reverie. Both pairs of eyes shot down to look at Miria who had wedged herself in between them, and had begun inspecting them both. She poked intently at her father's silk pants, seemingly fascinated by the fabric. She seemed to have forgotten about the tension from a few minutes before. "What is this stuff?" She shot adorably curious eyes up at her father.

He was hoping that she would never turn that look on him to try and get something she shouldn't have... "It is called silk. It is very popular in our homeland." He answered easily. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with Miria yet. He had just met her today after all... "We will get you some attire from our homeland. I am sure that you will like it."

Lillian sensed that he was having trouble dealing with their little one, and she felt that he needed to learn some things today. "Well... Clare, and I need to go run some errands, so you two can watch Miria! It will be a great chance to get to know her!" Lillian said enthusiastically. "Just make sure that she doesn't climb on anything... She likes to do that!" Lillian said as she grabbed Clare and inched her way towards the door. "Be good for daddy, and Uncle Sanjay!" She said sternly as she bolted outside the door slamming shut after her.

Amir, and Sanjay exchanged an uncertain look with each other before they looked back to the space Miria had been occupting, only to see that she was no longer there. A giggle reached their ears, and they bothed turned in the direction of the sound to see Miria on top of the fridge. Both pairs of eyes widened in alarm at how fast she had gotten up there.

"Look at me! I can fly!" Miria squealed as she jumped off of the fridge.

Both men bolted towards her in an attempt to catch her before she hit the ground. Amir threw his body forward so that Miria landed on top of him instead of on the floor. He peeled his face off from the floor and peered over his shoulder where Miria sat on his back. "No climbing..." He said sternly.

She seemed to have either not heard him, or had chosen to not listen, because a split secnd later she was out the door. Amir scrambled to his feet, and he, and Sanjay took off after her.

"Master Amir I sincerely apologize for saying this but, your daughter is a daredevil." Sanjay panted as they tore through the farm in an attempt to find Miria. Sanjay stopped short as they approached the bull pen, Amir ran into his back.

"Sanjay wha-?" Amir peered around his butler's shoulder, and his jaw promptly hit the ground.

Miria was creeping through the grass towards the large bull that was in the pen. It seemed to not notice her prescense, and for that they were thankful. Well they were thankful unti she took a long cattail and started whipping the animal in the hind end with it.

"HAHAHA! Take that Ramsey!" Miria screamed as she smacked the bellowing animal again. She quickly dropped the cattail and took off running in the opposite direction as the bull turned and tore off after her.

"OH MY GOD!" Amir, and Sanjay screamed in unison. Both took off around the pen in the direction that the toddler was running in. "Miria get out of the bull pen or you are grounded!" Amir yelled, not sure if Miria even knew what that meant.

Just before the bull closed in on her she ducked under the fence, and to safety. The enraged bull huffed and turned on its heels to return to grazing. "That was so fun! Ramsey is such an old grump!" Miria giggled from her sprawled out position on the grass. The laughter died in her throat as her daddy, and Uncle appeared in her line of vision. Both had very displeased looks on their faces. "Am I in twouble?" She asked cutely, hoping to distract them from her behavior.

"Yes!" Amir stated angrily as he bent down to pick her up from the ground. She pouted as he carried her back to the house.

"Can I at least bring Fluff inside to play?" She asked referring to the little chick that she had helped hatch a few days ago.

"Does your mother allow chickens in the house?" Amir asked his attention riveted on the little animal in the chicken pen.

"Uh huh yeah!" Miria chirped happily as she scrambled to get down. Amir released her, careful to keep a critical eye on the little child, lest she try to give them the slip again. She crawled under the fence and grabbed her little chicken, before she made her way back over to them. "Come on Fluff! We can go watch a scary movie!" She told the tiny chick in her hands. She scurried past the two men and into the house.

"Scary movie?" Sanjay whispered nervously. Amir gulped nervously as he hesitantly gestured for them to enter the house after her.

Amir could safely say that Miria should never be allowed to pick her own movies. She had picked some movie called the Exorcism of Emily Rose, and it was scaring the two men to death. Several times during the movie he had almost screamed in fear, while Miria only laughed at what she saw. He was starting to fear that she was chemically inbalanced or something...

"Trick or treat! I GIVE YOU TRICKS AND TREATS!" Miria quoted the girl on the screen in a dark and sinister voice as she petted the little chick in her hands. Well as dark and sinister as a three year old could get...

"Maybe tv should be cut back on?" Sanjay whispered to Amir.

"Yes definitely..." Amir agreed as he watched the priest being swarmed by cats. He almost wanted to turn the movie off and make her read a book or something. He wasn't sure if she could read, but it would be better spending time trying to teach her, then lettting her watch this.

"I'm home!" Lillian called out cheerfully as she walked in the door.

"Mommy I climbed on the fridge today! Then I played with Ramsey! Oooh but I got in trouble because he charged at me, and almost hit me! The we brought Fluff inside so that we could watch a scary movie! IT WAS FUN!" She informed her mother about her day excitedly.

"Miria! What have I told you about climbing on the fridge, and messing with the bull" Lillian scolded her.

"To not do those things..." Miria said sadly.

"Right! So why did you do them anyways?" Lillian huffed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared the toddler down.

"Because I wanted to show daddy, and Uncle Sanjay the stuff I like to do!" Miria whined and stomped her foot.

"You were told not to do those things! You probably scared your daddy, and Uncle to death! Apologize to them!" Lillian ordered tersely.

Miria looked at Amir, and Sanjay with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you... I won't play with Ramsey again..." At the disaproving look from her mother she huffed and added, "And I won't climb on the fridge either..." She added half heartedly.

"Good girl!" Lillian said cheerfully. Her look turned serious again. "We do need to talk about some things..." She looked to Clare who had begun to head towards the door. "Clare this involves you too." She said bluntly, stopping Clare in her tracks. Everyone gathered around and took their seats at the table as Lillian readied herself to speak. "Clare I own a farm in Echo town. I want to take Miria and move back there." She looked at Clare carefully to gauge her reaction.

"What about this farm? We worked so hard to make it flourish... What about all this work?" Clare asked disheartened. She didn't want Lillian, and Miria to leave. She considered them both to be family... And after all the work they had put into this farm, it would be a shame to sell it to an inexperienced farmer.

"Well I want to leave it to someone that I know can handle it. I want to leave the farm, and all the animals to you. You were so helpful to me when I was pregnant with Miria. I wouldn't have been able to handle the work without you Clare... So I want you to take over this farm." Lillian pulled the deed out from her rucksack and slid it across the table.

"Lillian this is too much... I don't think I can handle this farm without you..." Clare chewed her lip nervously.

"Clare you're every bit the rancher that I am. Just believe in yourself, and you will do fine! Don't worry Miria, and I will come and visit!" Lillian said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Clare asked hesitantly. At Lillian's nod she brightened up considerably. "Thank you Lillian! You don't know how much this means to me! I promise I'll do the best job that I can!" Clare wiped furiously at her eyes that were filled with bitersweet tears. She would miss Lillian, and Miria every day. But Lillian had also given her the life she had always dreamed of having, and she would never be able to thank her enough.

"Well then it's settled! In three days we leave for Echo Town." Lillian said excitedly. She couldn't wait to see her old friends, and her farm. Now that Amir was back in her life, and her family was complete, things were looking brighter then they ever were before. 


End file.
